Arrodillando a Loki
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: Gracias a los problemas de seguridad que han tenido con la celda del dios del engaño, Odín manda a Loki a Midgard con Thor mientras sospechosamente remodelan la prisión. Los vengadores tienen que unirse a su querido amigo en la tarea de cuidar al pequeño hermano revoltoso para evitar que conquiste el mundo, mas Loki no se esperaba que estos lo obligaran a trabajar como conserje.
1. Chapter 1

_**.Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capitulo uno.

Llegada inesperada.

Con la salida del sol la torre de los vengadores se alzaba majestuosa entre los aburridos edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York. Los civiles se levantaban adormilados para abrir sus cortinas y encontrarse con la vista de aquella construcción sintiéndose en paz al encontrar la luz eterna de ese faro de la esperanza, bienestar y seguridad. Los amaneceres llegaban con optimismo pues bien sabían que mientras los vengadores estuvieran presentes nada los podría molestar, su sueño seria cuidado por aquellos héroes con espíritu inquebrantable.

Pero, adentro del edificio las cosas eran diferentes. Muy pocas veces el grupo de "amigos" cuyo hobbie es salvar el mundo, se levantaba con ánimos de trabajar o de seguir viviendo. Aunque Nick Fury los había obligado a vivir juntos para mejorar la convivencia, esta no mejoraba. Los días en los que salían de sus habitaciones y se juntaban un rato para platicar eran contados, más ante las cámaras simulaban ser el mejor grupo de amigos de todos los 9 mundos.

Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. Todos (a excepción de cierto Asgardiano que dormía como oso en invierno) se reunían en el pasillo planeando lo que iban a desayunar, por alguna extraña razón los vengadores se encontraban de un excelente humor. Tony bromeaba con Clint mientras Steve, Natasha y Bruce sostenían una conversación acerca del estupendo clima que tenía hoy su ciudad.

—Muy bien vengadores—hablo Stark mientras llegaban al moderno comedor—, ya saben cada quien toma su comida pero he de advertirles que las rosquillas son mías.

—Yo solo tomare un poco de café—encogió sus brazos Natasha, no tenía tanta hambre.

—Deberíamos tener una alimentación más saludable—Bruce se encamino a la sala que tenían cerca del comedor, en ese lugar los del servicio siempre dejaban su revista _Science_ del mes junto al periódico y algunas cosas que les llegaban a su compañeros.

Cuando entro a la habitación noto algo diferente, el ambiente se sentía más pesado e inmediatamente sus ojos se desviaron al bulto con cabellos negros acostado en uno de los sillones.

Su corazón se agito al igual que su respiración.

El dios del engaño estaba en la sala de los vengadores, dormido con el ceño fruncido por lo incomodo que resultaba el sillón.

—Chicos…Vengan ¡Ahora! —hablo en voz alta Bruce, llamando la atención de todos su compañeros quienes fueron inmediatamente a la habitación.

Las preguntas volaron por el aire, la tensión aumento y la linda mañana que el grupo compartía se había ido dejando solo a cinco personas con lo s pelos de punta. A nadie le gustaba la presencia de aquel psicópata de ojos verdes cuyos sueños de conquistar el mundo destrozaron la mitad de la ciudad. Absolutamente todos tenían cuentas pendientes con él, especialmente Clint, quien al ver a Loki tan indefenso pensó que sería la perfecta oportunidad para matarlo clavándole flechas por todo el cuerpo.

—Ngh…miserables migardianos—murmuraba entre sueños Loki— ¡Acabare con ustedes!

Todos fruncieron el ceño y Natasha le entrego su pistola a Clint

—Si no lo matas tú, te juro que lo hago yo—gruño entre dientes la pelirroja.

Clint encogió sus brazos y apunto. No le importaba volarle los sesos al dios nórdico ni tampoco soportar los gritos de Tony por manchar su alfombra con sangre.

— ¡Ah! Con que ya lo vieron—Thor llego con una rosquilla entre sus manos—. Padre de todo me pidió que lo llevara conmigo a Midgard para que aprendiera los buenos valores que los humanos le pueden trasmitir, además le iban a hacer mejoras a su celda—tosió un poco—. Hemos tenido problemas con la seguridad…

— ¿Por qué lo traes aquí sin consultarnos antes? —Gruño Steve—. Tu hermano es un peligro para la humanidad.

—Además… ¿Quién te dijo que te podías comer mis rosquillas? —Tony lo miro con desprecio al ver como el dios se metía lo que quedaba de la dona a la boca.

—En primer lugar…—hablo con la boca llena—, mi hermano ya no tiene poderes…bueno, solo unos cuantos pero son trucos infantiles que le enseño madre, no son un riesgo. Segunda, dejaste la caja del pan circular en la mesa ¿Cómo iba a saber que son tuyos? —Frunció el ceño.

El grupo comenzó a pelear, cada uno gritándole a Thor sobre su irresponsabilidad por haber traído a Loki a la que se supone era la torre más segura de toda Nueva York mientras el pobre Bruce se trataba de controlar leyendo su revista. Y entre tanto alboroto un par de ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa que después cambio por alegría.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Es hora de insultar a Thor? Porque yo también tengo varias cosas que gritarle—sonrió el dios del engaño— ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Rubio estúpido! ¡Dios sin gracia! ¡Maldito Pararrayos! ¡Barbie barata!

—Uh…el ultimo si dolió—se rio Tony.

—Loki, no estás en la posición para dedicarme tales insultos, te recuerdo que padre de todo, te permitió venir conmigo mientras terminan las remodelaciones para que no fueras al Helheim y tuvierais que ser sirviente de Hela y ayudarla en sus obligaciones.

— Me parece rubia barata que Hela hubiera sido mejor anfitriona que tú, mira que dejarme pasar la noche en ese incómodo y horripilante asiento carente de buen gusto…..— gritaba Loki mientras se levantaba del sofá completamente adolorido.

— Mira reina del drama nadie te invito a mi torre y mucho menos te quiere aquí, además como puedes criticar mi buen gusto si tú eres el que usa un traje con cuernos dorados y una capa verde— respondió Tony a los insultos de Loki.

El ambiente en la torre se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos los vengadores rodearon al dios del engaño esperando la mínima excusa para atacarlo, deseaban desquitarse de los acontecimientos de hace un año

—Chicos en serio Odín espera que reciban a Loki una temporada corta— dijo Thor al ver que su discurso no estaba tranquilizando a nadie—. Loki juro comportarse mientras estuviera de invitado en la torre y antes de que digan algo mis amigos les tengo que recordar que un juramento hecho por un Asgardiano es inquebrantable, los poderes de mi hermano han quedado como garantía, si el incumple su promesa yo Thor hijo de Odín conservare sus poderes como míos— pocas veces se podía oír al dios del Trueno hablar con tanta seriedad y profundidad, sobra decir que sus hermanos en batalla estaban impresionados y profundamente afectados.

—Bien dicho hermano ¿Cuánto te costó memorizar semejante discurso? Con mi experiencia yo diría de uno a dos meses si no me equivoco— susurro Loki a un Thor que se veía bastante contento por su logro.

—En realidad fue mes y medio con la ayuda de lady Sif—contesto el señor del rayo sin entender el sarcasmo del segundo en línea al trono de Asgard—. Claro con tu ayuda hermano lo hubiera memorizado en menos tiempo, recuerdo cuando teníamos que presentarnos ante la corte... —el momento de Thor fue interrumpido por un Tony Stark que convocaba a los vengadores a una junta para decidir el futuro inmediato de Loki no sin antes pedirle a Jarvis que vigilara al extraterrestre que se dirigía a la cocina a realizar su desayuno.

— El servicio en esta torre es de lo peor, mira que obligar a un dios a realizar su propio desayuno ni en la cárcel de Asgard me habia visto obligado a realizar tareas tan indignas de mi posición— murmuraba el señor de las mentiras mientras investigaba que era comestible en la cocina

—Hermano si vas a cocinar has algo para mí también de preferencia esas cosas que llevan azúcar son deliciosas— grito desde la sala de juntas el dios del relámpago.

—Todo lo que cocine para ti lo envenenare, querido hermano—le grito con un fingido tono dulce. Thor sonrió apenado por la conducta de su hermano mientras su equipo solo se limitaba a suspirar. Si la cosa iba a estar así, las próximas semanas serian un dolor de cabeza asegurado.

-o-o-o-

La junta llevaba quince minutos y ya todos querían matar a quien estuviera a su lado. Loki aunque no estuviera presente seguía provocando un desastre, el solo mencionar su nombre les revolvía el estómago a más de uno. Lo que ese pequeño demonio verde había causado en su adorada ciudad era imperdonable, familias destruidas, edificios demolidos y un ambiente depresivo fue el panorama de Nueva York durante un par de meses hasta que poco a poco fueron sanando gracias al ambiente de protección que les brindaba el nuevo grupo de héroes.

La ciudad ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero… ¿los vengadores se sentían bien? ¿Realmente estaban preparados para otra pelea? ¿Las heridas causadas Loki fueron curadas?

La respuesta era no.

Cada quien tenía sus propias pesadillas. Tony no olvidaba aquel hoyo que casi lo lleva a su muerte, Steve se sentía abrumado por el nuevo mundo que lo rodeaba, Clint seguía temiendo encontrar a alguien controlando su cabeza, Natasha aún seguía debiendo mucho, estaba atrapada y Bruce, bueno, no es fácil controlar a un ser que vive dentro de ti.

Todo esto sin contar la muerte de su estimado amigo, el agente Coulson.

Thor los entendía. La llegada de su hermano solo lograba abrir heridas, recuerdos malditos llenos de veneno como serpientes, listas para morder en cuanto la persona se doblegará. No era fácil combatir ante tales amenazas intangibles que se enredaban en sus mentes durante la noche y ahora con la presencia de Loki tenían algo físico para dirigir su odio.

Padre de todo hacia las cosas por un propósito, pero no podía entender las razones para traer a Loki a la torre.

— ¿Estará controlado, verdad? —pregunto Steve sobándose la sien.

—No le quitare los ojos de encima—dijo con voz solemne Thor, poniendo su mano en su pecho—Sin poderes no podrá hacer nada.

— ¿Odín nos recompensara por esto? —bromeo Clint aligerando un poco la tensión.

—Padre de todo siempre regresa en creces las buenas acciones hechas.

—Bien entonces cuernitos se puede quedar aquí—Tony se levantó y se estiro—Dile a tu papi que espero una tonelada de cajas de Krispy Kreme al terminar esto.

O-o-o-o

Loki picoteaba con su tenedor la comida sobrante en su plato. Se había preparado un enorme tazón con una gran variedad de frutas, nada de lo que había encontrado se le hacía saludable y comestible ¿Quién demonios se hacía cargo de las compras? Ya ni cuando se alió a los enemigos de Shield en su épica batalla el año pasado, había tenido tan malas provisiones, definitivamente este tiempo en la tierra iba a ser dolorosamente largo.

Pero si lograba sacarle ventaja a la situación sin perder sus poderes podría darse el lujo de levantarse un monumento enorme hecho de los mejores diamantes de los nueve mundos.

A diferencia de su hermano, el si conocía las costumbres de casi todos los reinos, pues en vez de salir a bares o a festejar las victorias de Thor se quedaba en la biblioteca del castillo a estudiar. Muchas veces salía de Asgard para explorar y crearse identidades diferentes en cada uno de los lugares…solo por si alguna vez lo llegaba a necesitar.

Claro, sus padres no se enteraban de esto.

Corrección, los padres de Thor no se enteraban.

No eran sus padres.

Regresando al tema…Loki conocía muy bien cómo se manejaban las cosas en Midgard, desde lo más simple como aparatos electrónicos hasta la interacción social. Solo se aparecía por ahí con armadura o mostrando sus poderes cuando quería llamar la atención…u oprimir a un pueblo completo para ser su rey.

El sonido del microondas lo saco de sus pensamientos y se levantó para sacar la taza de agua hirviendo para su té—. Hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa máquina? —Se acerca cuidadoso Thor.

Loki frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la Barbie barata estaba cerca de el—. Ah, bueno…con esta máquina puedes quemar cualquier cosa en este mundo, solo con apretar este botón—señalo el que era para abrir— ¡Y las puertas del infierno se abrirán ante ti!

—En verdad hermano he vivido más tiempo en este mundo que tú, sé que una de esas cajas sirve para calentar comida— dijo un muy confiado Thor mirando a Loki con su mejor sonrisa —En fin hermano, los muchachos han decidido apoyarme en la noble tarea de cuidarte aquí en el Midgard, vivirás en la torre y tendrás obligaciones como todos nosotros

El implicado miro calculadoramente a su hermano— ¿Que obligaciones tendría que cumplir?

—Oh hermano nada peligroso ni complicado J.A.R.V.I.S te las indicara.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un Stark demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Loki, —Diva demente, sígueme te mostrare las instalaciones mientras vamos a tu habitación.

El dios de ojos verdes dejo la taza a un lado mientras con sigilo metía una cuchara de aluminio al microondas y le ponía exactamente un minuto—. Espérame en el pasillo, solo tomare una manzana—le sonrió a Tony, este solo camino hacia la dirección del cuarto, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Loki para darle inicio. En cuanto vio como salían pequeños rayos de la maquina corrió a alcanzar a Stark.

Thor miro a la "caja" después a la puerta ¿Era normal que aquel artefacto hiciera eso? Tal vez Loki tenía algo de razón.

—Am…Hombre de hierro…—Su vista se desvió nuevamente al microondas, esa cosa lo empezaba a poner nervioso ¿Se convertiría en una bomba? —Creo que va a estallar…—Entrecerró los ojos, sentenciando el final para aquella máquina—Tony me lo agradecerá luego.

 _¡Crash!_

Mjolnir aplasto sin piedad, dejando solo pedazos de lo que había sido un microondas encima de la mesa.

o-o-o-o

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —Pregunto Stark al escuchar un golpe.

Loki sonrió cual gato del país de las maravillas. Thor había caído nuevamente en sus bromas— Yo no escuche nada—mordió su manzana— ¿En dónde dormiré? Quiero tener un poco más de privacidad.

Ahora fue el turno de Stark para sonreír de una forma malvada, dejando muy en claro que una suit presidencial no lo estaba esperando. Llegaron al final del pasillo en donde estaba una puerta lisa de color café, simple, aburrida, sin estilo alguno, digna de un prisionero. Tomo la manija y la giro lentamente.

No quería ver lo que le esperaba dentro pero aun así armado de coraje abrió la puerta.

Una escoba cayo delante de sus pies. Con el ceño fruncido levanto la vista encontrando aún más artículos de limpieza y el incómodo sillón en el que se había dormido antes.

—Esa es tu cama—Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al dios—, lo demás son tus instrumentos de trabajo, empiezas mañana—sonrió burlándose de la expresión de Loki, parecía que en cualquier momento su ojo explotaría por el tic que tenía—. Obviamente te vamos a pagar cuernitos, después de todo lavar baños es un trabajo muy laborioso.

Okay, en ese momento odiaba más Odín, a su hermano, a Asgard y a ese maldito grupo de "amigos". Ya llegaría el momento para vengarse de todos, provocándoles una humillación tan grande que jamás volverían a mostrar su cara en público.

— ¡Oh! Por cierto, ricitos de oro siempre deja tapada la regadera con sus cabellos de dios—Tony le entrega a Loki un destapacaños—Suerte con eso.

Definitivamente odiaba este lugar.

Hola, hola.

Esta historia nació de una plática con mi hermana acerca de lo que pasaría si Loki viviera en la torre. Sé que hay varios fics con esta temática pero quisimos hacer el nuestro para poder explotar nuestras propias ideas.

En este capítulo conté con la ayuda de mi querida hermana, mi Thor, con la que a veces tengo conflictos y nos intentamos matar mutuamente pero aun así te amo hermana 3

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews, ¡recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!_**

 ** _Se despi_** ** _de Lady Raven_**


	2. Las Mentiras ayudan

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capitulo dos.

Las Mentiras ayudan.

Una larga, espantosa y odiosa semana había pasado desde que Loki arribará al Midgard en compañía de su hermano y en estos momentos él podía confirmar su teoría sobre las razones por las que Odín lo envió a ese lugar.

Loki había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba sufriendo de ¡Tortura! Esa era la cruda verdad ahora que lo veía fríamente, su madre bueno la madre de Thor, Frigga jamás hubiera permitido que fuera tratado de esa manera tan indigna, pero en la torre sin sus poderes, era presa fácil para la extraña manera en que su hermano aseguraba demostrar su hermandad, para el señor de la mentira era claro que el padre de todo (menos de él) lo había planeado fríamente con la Barbie, seguramente para arrebatarle sus poderes.

—Señor Odinson es hora de levantarse dentro de quince minutos tiene que despertar a la agente Romanoff y al agente Barton para después proceder a levantar al doctor Banner y al señor Stark, por ultimo su hermano pidió ser despertado el día de hoy temprano para prepararse para su cita con la doctora Foster, le recomiendo que se dé prisa, para cumplir con su agenda.

—Maldita máquina del Hel—suspiro levantándose del incomodo sillón con los más terribles dolores de espalda—. Inútiles vengadores son unos perezosos ¡Ah! Hubiera sido mil veces mejor visitar a la maniática de mi hija* que estar aquí—gruño.

—Yo solo cumplo con las órdenes, señor Odinson.

Loki se erizo cual gato al escuchar como lo llamaba. Él no era hijo de Odín, ni de Laufey. Después de todo lo que había pasado no se sentía perteneciente a ninguno de los dos grupos. Jotunheim tanto como Asgard le daban repulsión. —No tengo ninguna relación con el supuesto padre de todo—susurro venenoso—. No me llames por tal asqueroso apellido.

—El señor Thor me pidió que le hablara así—contesto cortés la máquina—. Al parecer con esto quiere lograr que se sienta como uno más en la familia.

—Solo soy Loki…háblame por mi nombre—suspiro—. El dios del engaño y la mentira no pertenece a ninguno de esos mundos.

No hubo una respuesta por parte de J.A.R.V.I.S. solo una pequeña pantalla con las tareas pendientes se le presento delante de él. Frunció el ceño, sabía que aquella inteligencia artificial no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hubiese cumplido sus labores y la única manera en la que podría salir de la torre para despejarse un rato, era sí esta inteligencia artificial le concedía el paso hacia fuera.

Aun enojado se cambió la ropa, amarro su cabello y fue al baño para lavarse la cara al igual que los dientes, después se dirigió al cuarto más cercano para levantar al horroroso Thor. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una habitación desordenada, la ropa estaba tirada por todo el suelo, cajas de pop tarts aplastadas se hallaban saliendo debajo de la cama junto con platos de comida sucios. Toda esta imagen le provoco a Loki nauseas, de seguro había ratones e incluso insectos habitando aquel inmundo lugar. Y lo que más sorprendía al dios del caos era que el mismo había limpiado ese cuarto ha conciencia hace dos días.

Despertar a ese mastodonte iba a ser difícil, sus ronquitos se podrían escuchar hasta el mismísimo Vallhala y desde ahí sabrían que era mejor darse por vencido en la tarea de volverlo a traer a la vida.

El dios del engaño se armó de coraje para lo que se vendría.

Se acercó a él para examinarlo, a lo mejor si le arrojaba un mueble o algo parecido podría despertarlo pero eso provocaría que la habitación se ensuciara más y por nada del mundo pensaba tener que limpiar pedazos de madera, sus manos ya estaban lo suficientemente lastimadas después de tener que lavar todos los baños. Loki tembló al recordar las horas empleadas en tales torturas.

Suspiro, lo mejor era solo patearlo. Se subió a la cama, levanto su pie y con fuerza golpeo el costado de Thor.

— ¡Ah! —Grito el rubio adolorido—. Por Odín ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

—Te despierto—sonrió gustoso Loki, ver que le había causado un dolor a su "hermano" le alegraba el día.

—Con solo moverme bastaba o un dulce: ¡buenos días! —Le miro enojado, el dios del engaño solo suspiro.

—Sabes, ese dolor que te ocasione no es nada con el que sufro a diario por el horrible sillón en donde duermo—gruño.

En ese momento la mirada de Thor se suavizo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado estricto con su hermano. Levanto sus ojos para analizarlo, su aspecto no era el mejor, la piel antes tersa ahora lucia áspera, tenía ojeras, su cabello estaba opaco y el olor a sándalo combinado con la vainilla*, característico del dios del engaño fue remplazado por el del cloro.

Está bien, su hermano se ganó todo eso a base de sus crímenes pero seguía siendo el pequeño niño que siempre juro proteger, le daba pena verlo en tal condición.

Por su parte, Loki ya se empezaba a dar cuenta de los pensamientos de Thor. Ahora necesitaba sus excelentes dotes de actor para poderle sacar ventaja a la situación.

— ¿Acaso te da repulsión verme? —Lo miro con fingida indignación— ¿Mi apariencia no es digna del gran hijo de Odín? Sé que me odias por ser hijo de Laufey, por verme tan miserable al hacer las labores domésticas—desvió la mirada, totalmente "abatido". El dios del trueno casi juro ver algunas lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Loki, destrozándole el corazón inmediatamente—. Yo…pensé que si venia aquí podría…podríamos arreglar las cosas pero todo esto me parece una tortura—murmuro con voz quebrada.

—No, no…es solo que…—Thor suspiro, se sentía como una basura al verlo tan agobiado. Definitivamente se le había pasado la mano con los castigos—. Hoy puedes dormir en mi cama, además te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero solo porque te he visto trabajar y portarte bien….

— ¡Gracias Thor! —Sonrió con una enorme emoción causándole un par de risitas al portador del Mjolnir.

¡Ja! Estúpida Barbie barata, aun caía con facilidad en sus trucos.

Con ese pensamiento Loki abandono muy satisfecho con su logro el cuarto de su hermano para dirigirse a su próximo destino el cuarto de Tony Stark que se encontraba en el último piso de la torre, con el permiso de J.A.R.V.I.S. Loki entro al piso de este para encontrarse con un Iron Man y un Capitán América tirados en medio de la sala, rodeados de deshechos, vasos, botellas, comida y ¡ropa interior!, El dios del engaño podría reconocer lo que era una fiesta salvaje y lo que más le irritaba en ese momento era que no había sido invitado mientras que Steve el niño de mami, se encontraba prácticamente abrazado a Stark.

Mientras veía la forma en que amorosamente esos dos héroes dormían, Loki empezó a elaborar un plan para salir de fiesta esa misma noche, hasta con un poco de suerte podría ir a revisar el departamento que en su juventud había comprado en Nueva York, con una sonrisa perversa, pero ojos inocentes, el dios del engaño se acercó lentamente al millonario.

—Señor Stark—dijo con voz dulce apenas rosándolo para evitar que rompiera el abrazo.

—Mmm…No…junta…mañana... —murmuraba, después de dos intentos más y con la obtención de los mismos resultados, Loki decidió usar algo a su estilo.

—La única forma de despertarlos efectivamente es a mi manera, J.A.R.V.I.S. tu sabes que lo intente por las buenas, no quiero descargas eléctricas por golpear a Stark— le dijo el dios al mayordomo.

Una vez todo aclarado procedió a colocarse a un lado del playboy, genio, filántropo y millonario, para poder darle un puñetazo en el rostro o tal vez en el pecho pocas veces podía desquitarse del golpe que le dio con su armadura hace medio año, pensaba Loki. Sonriendo cual gato satisfecho decidió darle en el pecho pues no quería arriesgarse a dejarle el ojo morado y luego tuviera evidencia visible en su contra y con algo de su fuerza le saco el aire al ingeniero, quien inmediatamente despertó convocando a sus armaduras.

—Antes de que empieces a disparar tengo que decirte que vas mmm… aproximadamente media hora tarde a tu junta con la señorita Pepper y estas dormido en paños menores a lado de un también semidesnudo Capitán América— después del anuncio de Loki, Tony quien se veía muy confundido, fue cambiando de color de un blanco (al pensar en la furia de su presidenta) a un rojo al notar su proximidad con Steve quien seguía dormido—. Entonces negociamos los términos de mi silencio o despierto a Steve—se oyó la voz de un muy feliz dios.

—Muy bien cuernitos—suspiro Stark con el orgullo por los suelos, lo habían atrapado—. Dime tu precio.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con maldad anunciando que la próxima travesura del dios del engaño seria brillante y Tony al verlo abrazo un poco más a Steve. No podía leer la mente de ese psicópata pero estaba seguro que alguno de los dos saldría perjudicado.

—Saldremos de fiesta esta noche—le sonrió encantador—. No te preocupes, hombre de chatarra, no hare ningún daño solo quiero divertirme un rato.

—Papi Odín te dejo salir hace un par de meses y trataste de destruir la ciudad de Nueva York—rodo los ojos al recordar la agotadora pelea.

—Ah ¿Acaso crees que mi propósito era ese? — Niega acercándose a Steve con la clara intención de despertarlo también—. No, yo quería gobernar todo Midgard, verlos de rodillas a cada uno de ustedes…pidiendo misericordia a su rey, yo… ¡el dios Loki!—sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro conforme su discurso avanzaba—. Ningún gobierno posee el suficiente poder para hacerlos obedecer por completo, ¡Son débiles! Solo les venden los sucios ideales de la libertad, la democracia y la seguridad, todos sabemos que son mentiras baratas—lo mira a los ojos—, y yo sé mucho de esas…ahora si no estás dispuesto a pagar por mi ayuda Ste…—fue interrumpido por un alarmado Tony

—Espera, el día de hoy tengo un evento, una premiación de algo, te llevare, ¿Satisfecho?—con una sonrisa deslumbrante Loki asintió y abandono el cuarto feliz por una mañana productiva, ese monumento con diamantes se veía a cada minuto más cercano, aunque encontrar una forma de quitarse ese inmundo olor a cloro podría ser un aliciente en el camino al poder.

O-o-o-o

Thor estaba en la cocina tratando de lavar los trastes con la mayor delicadeza posible, las tazas de porcelana junto a los platos se quebraban bajo sus enormes manos justo cuando los enjabonaba o algunos se le resbalaban cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, en donde ya había varios pedazos de por lo menos dos vasos. Pero a pesar de sus constantes fallos seguiría con la misión de terminar la tarea asignada por su hermano, lo haría para que el pudiera descansar. Termino de limpiar cada uno de ellos y los puso en el escurreplatos, orgulloso para su trabajo.

— ¡Loki!—corrió a la sala emocionado—Concluí con mis deberes ¿Tu ya terminaste?

—C-casi…—Jadeo cansado llegando con su hermano—. La viuda y el estúpido arquero me persiguen—cerro la puerta con llave y arrastro un mueble—. En cuanto pise sus respectivas habitaciones me trataron de matar.

Thor frunció el ceño, sus amigos no serían tan impulsivos para atacar al dios de esa forma—. Loki ¿Acaso les hiciste algo? —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Vamos? ¿En mi condición que podría hacer yo? —gruñe lanzando con todo el dolor de su alma, más cosas a la puerta, después regresaría todas las cosas a su lugar—. Solo entre y me atacaron.

— ¡Maldita sabandija! —Gruñe Natasha desde afuera— ¡Regrésame mi cuaderno y a Clint sus fotos!

Loki puso los ojos en blanco, esa rusa tenía la boca demasiado grande. Solo esculco un poco sus cosas y sus secretos oscuros ¿Qué tenia de malo? Pero con Clint solo tomo las fotos en donde salía con su familia.

—Hermano—dijo con voz severa Thor—, tienes que regresarle sus cosas a los agentes, recuerda que su comportamiento debe ser el mejor o si no me quedare con tus poderes.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sé! —gruño nuevamente—. Se los daré…—abrió un poco la puerta y lanzo los objetos para después cerrarla— ¿Contento?

El dios del trueno asiente, por lo menos ahora su hermano cedía con más rapidez—Termine de limpiar los platos—Lo atrae hacia el para abrazarlo—Estarás feliz.

Loki se sintió incomodo por el abrazo e inmediatamente trato de liberarse de sus enormes brazos. Nunca le había gustado ese tipo de contacto al menos que fuera con Frigga, solo sus abrazos tenían el efecto deseado de amor y seguridad, pero los de Thor le hacía sentir pequeño e inferior. Odiaba cada centímetro de él, de la supuesta grandeza que lo envolvía.

— ¿No tenías una cita con tu migardiana?, si no te vas en este momento llegaras tarde y no quieres que Bruce o Tony la deslumbren con sus grandes conocimientos y no estés tu para distraerla con tus grandes habilidades — La mirada de Thor demostraba el pánico que sentía de perder a su amada Jane y Loki ocultaba lo mejor que podía la felicidad que sentía de torturar a su hermano.

—Tienes razón, ya es tarde y Jane no debe de tardar, lo más caballeroso que me corresponde hacer es esperarla en la entrada de la torre, me voy—se encamino a la salida—. Por cierto de todos los platos y vasos que había solo pude salvar cuatro los demás están rotos esparcidos por la cocina sí podrías limpiar ¿verdad? La última vez que rompí los platos de Stark de diseño exclusivo se puso completamente histérico e insufrible

Loki se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar que de los veinticuatro platos de edición limitada solo quedaban efectivamente cuatro — eres un completo imbécil, ¡los truenos te frieron el cerebro!, ¡regresa en este instante Thor Odínson! — le gritaba Loki a la puerta puesto que su hermano había abandonado la habitación al empezar a oír los gritos de su hermano.

Ahora sus planes para salir de la torre podían verse afectados, la idea de emborrachar a Stark y después escapar a revisar su departamento se veía más difícil que en la mañana. La única solución era usar la poca magia sobrante en su cuerpo, pero eso implicaba no tenerla en caso de una emergencia o un escape repentino.

Pero, en su departamento podría encontrar magia más fuerte con la cual abandonar la miserable Midgard sea fácil.

—Odio a todo el mundo—Suspiro acercándose a las tazas y platos, tocándolas con suavidad usando un conjuro fácil de sanación. En unos segundos los trastes estaban como nuevas, las levanto con cuidado dejándolas en el lugar correspondiente.

Ahora si era un vil ser, sin nada diferente a los demás.

—Hey cuernitos—llego Tony Stark con un elegante traje—Ponte algo más decente que eso, saldremos a un exclusivo bar.

Ah, aún tenía su ingenio.

—Ah claro, iré a ponerme un traje—le sonríe levantándose del suelo.

Después de todo, él era el mismísimo dios del engaño.

 ***Hela es hija de Loki y la hechicera Angrboda, es básicamente la diosa del infierno, el Helheim, realmente aparece en los comics ayudando de vez en cuando a sus padre.**

 ***Me puse a investigar los olores que le quedaran mejor a Loki, lo se es raro pero creo que estos son los mejores ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 _ **SANDALO: Relaja el cuerpo y tranquiliza la mente, otorgando suerte y fortuna. Paz interior. Brinda éxito en todo por medio de la perseverancia. Excelente para la meditación y relajación.**_

 _ **VAINILLA: Su aroma es especial para encantar y seducir. Afrodisíaco. Revitaliza el cuerpo. Activa los sentidos. Muy buena para los esfuerzos físicos y los rituales mágicos.**_

 _¡Su servidora y su odiosa hermana han regresado!_

 _¡Espero que hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones y fiestas!_

 _Muchas gracias a LadyAniMangaXD, y natyob por poner en favoritos esta historia_

 _A AliceB1402, Dora Malena y a las antes mencionadas por seguir la historia_

 _Y especial agradecimiento a natyob ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, a nosotras también nos encanta su personalidad, nos extraña que nunca la exploten al 100%_

 _En fin, pronto mi hermana regresara a su trabajo y yo a la preparatoria, nos tardaremos un poco más en actualizar pero tengan por seguro que no será mucho tiempo._

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews, ¡recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!_**

 ** _Se despi_** ** _de Lady Raven_**


	3. Celos del mundo

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capitulo tres.

Celos del mundo

—Indiscutiblemente los midgardianos saben cómo divertirse—pensaba el dios del engaño, mientras coqueteaba con varias personas en el salón donde el hombre de hojalata lo había llevado, al principio lo arrastró con él a sus reuniones, y astutamente lo usó como excusa para posponerlas o cancelarlas alegando que era un nuevo y brillante científico que requería instalar inmediatamente. Loki había jugado su parte divinamente asumiendo el papel que le tocaba e inclusive había estado lanzando insultos en Asgardiano, para entretenerse con la cara de sorpresa de los hombres alrededor de Stark.

El mismo hombre había estado tan gratamente satisfecho con la actitud de Loki que como premio lo llevó a comer a un restaurante lujoso, donde ambos consiguieron compañía para la noche que se aproximaba.

Ahora ambos hombres se encontraban en un salón V.I.P. de uno de los bares más populares de Nueva York y Stark se encontraba escogiendo a las damas que les harían compañía para esa noche, sorprendentemente Tony había dejado entrar a su fiesta a algunos chicos guapos, cosa que sorprendió al dios del engaño y lo hizo sospechar sobre los verdaderos gustos del millonario.

Loki esperaba disfrutar la noche mientras su plan de fuga empezaba, al final de cuentas él era el dios de la travesura y como tal disfrutaría de este momento de óseo.

Mientras que Tony y Loki se entretenían con sus respectivos grupos, un escándalo se desarrollaba en la puerta de entrada, distrayendo la atención de todos y causando un poco de caos en el bar, justo lo que cierto dios estaba esperando para irse, discretamente salió del V.I.P. para deslizarse por la puerta cuando una mano lo detuvo.

—Hermano no tenías que venir por nosotros hasta la puerta, conocemos el lugar y hubiéramos llegado con bien— dijo Thor que había captado el intento de fuga de su hermano y sabiamente decidió cortar su plan, llamando su atención sin alertar a los demás,

—Vamos Thor veo muchas chicas bonitas y tu Loki te mantendremos vigilado ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar algo—sonrió Clint con una copa en la mano

Para incredulidad del dios del engaño atrás de estos dos retrasados, se encontraban la viuda negra, el monstruo verde y el capitán, que por sus miradas quedaba bastante claro que a lo único que ellos habían ido era a vigilarlo

—En verdad cuernitos no creerías que dejaría a los demás fuera de la fiesta, no, eso sería muy descortés de mi parte, chicos esta noche yo pago para no variar, ¡diviértanse!—Al escucharlo los invitados gritaron emocionados y el D.J puso una canción movida para bailar.

—Stark—Lo detiene Steve, agarrándolo del brazo—. No debiste sacar a Loki de la torre ¿Sabes las consecuencias que podía tener? Da gracias a que las personas no lo reconocieron o si no le hubieran arrancado la cabeza.

Tony levanta la ceja, molesto por el contacto. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, no pondría en riesgo a su ciudad ni a las personas que estaban dentro del edificio—. Hey…se lo que hago capitán—dijo tratando de mantener su postura—, además, si no lo hacia Loki le diría a todos de nuestro pequeño encuentro—tosió desviando la mirada— ¿Quieres que lo sepan?

Steve lo soltó y negó. Lo que paso en la noche anterior debería quedarse como un secreto entre ambos héroes, las dos reputaciones podían dañarse severamente. No lo confunda, no hubo besos ni algún tipo de encuentro, solo un par de abrazos, palabras melosas y secretos de cada uno de los pasados llenos de arrepentimientos o tontos anhelos que tenían.

¿Qué cómo habían terminado en ropa interior?

Bueno, eso fue por la testosterona acumulada por el vodka en sus cuerpos, se le ocurrió hacer un concurso para demostrar quien tenía los mejores músculos, mas, todos sabemos que el capitán gano por mucho.

¿Cómo terminaron en el suelo abrazados?

Se tiraron al suelo a dormir, estaban tan ebrios que ninguno de los dos podía llegar a su cuarto.

El héroe de la segunda guerra mundial era muy tolerante al alcohol a tal grado que Thor admitía su capacidad y lo invitaba muy seguido a beber, sin embargo en aquella loca noche por alguna extraña razón la bebida le entro con más facilidad al cerebro, tal vez no era buena aceptar beber cuando llevaba varios días sin dormir bien por las misiones en las que colaboro con Shield.

—Los vigilare—gruño Steve dándose la vuelta.

Mientras tanto en un banco cerca de la barra, un dios enojado se encontraba tomando whisky seco mirando a toda la gente divirtiéndose, entrecerró los ojos imaginándose a cada uno de ellos sufrir y arrodillándose ante él. Su falta de magia, el estrés constante de compartir techo junto a sus enemigos, combinado con sus planes fallidos eran una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Loki deseaba verlos en el suelo sangrando, devastados por el poder de su ira y asustados al no encontrar escapatoria a tal dolor. Debía hallar la manera de escapar para ir a su departamento, contactar a Amora o alguno de sus aliados y salir como pudiera de Midgard.

—Hermano ¿Qué planeas hacer? —Se sentó a su lado Thor—. En tus ojos puedo notar ese brillo travieso y lleno de ira.

—Thor—escupió su nombre con desprecio—Tu presencia nunca ha sido grata, una conversación contigo no es muy fructífera y tu aliento nada agradable ¿Con eso ya te he ofendido lo suficiente para que te largues o necesitas más insultos? —tomando su vaso Loki se alejó de la barra, pensando cómo sacar provecho de esa salida, para el sería muy fácil seducir a los mortales eso en definitiva no era divertido en cambio intentar jugar con alguno de los amigos de su hermano, tendría dos ventajas, la primera la Barbie estaría sumamente molesto y enojado con un poco de suerte podría golpear al elegido por intentar aprovecharse de su hermanito y la segunda si el elegido se enamoraba de él podría ponerlo de su lado lo que implicaba ayuda en sus deberes domésticos y acceso a información confidencial.

El ex hijo de Odín observo a sus posibles víctimas, la más lógica seria Natasha pero después de su encuentro mientras estaba encerrado era imposible que ella fuera candidata, demasiada agua bajo ese puente, a lado de ella se encontraba Clint otro descarte inmediato, aun en este momento ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo cuarto sin que volaran flecha en su contra, buscando en la sala sus ojos encontraron a Bruce no tampoco lo elegiría, aun hoy sentía dolor de la golpiza que le dio Hulk, eso daba dos opciones Steve y Tony. Steve era el niño bueno, algo le decía que terminaría aburrido antes de empezar, en el caso de Stark no sabía muy bien que pensar el día de hoy había sido muy entretenido ambos se acoplaron para hacer bromas y salirse con la suya enfrente del personal del playboy la salida a comer fue interesante no hablaron de cosas profundas, pero era el único que podía mantenerse en su mismo nivel respecto a insultos e indirectas.

Tomando una decisión el dios del engaño se acerco lentamente a su presa esperando el mejor momento para intervenir, no paso mucho tiempo cuando noto la incomodidad de este con su acompañante y haciendo uso de su lengua de plata, aprovecho la oportunidad para intervenir. —Señor Stark lamento interrumpir su conversación pero tengo que recordarle que su infección de piel, usted sabe la última que adquirió por sus actividades con Febrero, es contagiosa y no queremos otra posible demanda— dijo con toda la tranquilidad y serenidad que solo un buen actor puede lograr.

Tony lejos de enojarse o contestar con insultos al comentario miro directamente a Loki y dijo —No creo que a esta señorita le importe mucho esa situación y estoy seguro que siempre puede firmar una responsiva ¿no es cierto hermosa? — Pero la chica en cuestión ya se encontraba buscando una excusa para ir tras otro de los vengadores —bueno, supongo que me has salvado de una situación muy incómoda, te ofrezco otro trago— agradeció el millonario mientras ambos se dirigían de nuevo a la barra.

—Un coñac sin hielo estaría bien, no queremos que me ponga azul y asuste a los pueblerinos ¿verdad? — Una carcajada fue la única respuesta de su acompañante.

—Muy cierto mago de fiesta— ambos empezaron a beber en silencio.

—Sabes no soy un experto en la burda tecnología Asgardiana pero creo que el problema que tienes con ese nueva arma que estas desarrollando se debe a que necesita un condensador en fases con un capacitor para regular la energía que le llega de tu reactor, pero repito no soy el experto para eso tienes al monstruo verde— inmediatamente el intoxicado cerebro del ingeniero empezó a trabajar en revisar si el comentario del intento de dictador podría funcionar y conforme se daba cuenta de que realmente su idea era la solución a un problema que tenían desde hace un mes, sin dejarlo dormir bien, no tardo ni un minuto en localizar a Bruce para correr al laboratorio para ejecutar esa corrección.

—Tu amigo está ocupado en la pista de baile con la viuda negra, dudo que salgas vivo de este lugar si interrumpes el momento— murmuro en su oído el dios del engaño quien internamente se encontraba muy molesto de que a pesar de que fuera su idea, la hojalata humana hubiera escogido para trabajar a un estúpido Hulk en lugar de pedírselo a él.

—Maldición, necesito a dos personas para montar las correcciones y hacer las pruebas y no quiero esperar a mañana— Loki escuchaba las maldiciones e ideas de Stark para conseguir ayuda o sacar a Banner del bar.

—Puede que no sea un cabeza hueca de 2 metros de altura, pero creo que puedo sostener tus herramientas y piezas mientras trabajas— sugirió el dios con el tono de voz más dulce e inocente que pudo.

— Bueno si no tengo otra solución, supongo que puedes ayudarme, vamos entonces no puedo esperar para verlo en funcionamiento— dejando los vasos sobre la barra, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta siendo vigilados por una pareja nada feliz de ver la situación.

Mientras Loki ejecutaba su plan maestro Thor se mantenía atento a las reacciones de su hermano al final de cuentas era su responsabilidad cuidar de él y evitar que se meta en problemas y esta situación gritaba _alerta_ por donde lo viera, en primer lugar no le gustaba que ambos estuvieran tomando juntos como si fueran amigos cercanos y mucho menos le parecía esos acercamientos para hablar tan cerca y la manera en la Tony veía Loki como si fuera la respuesta a un problema, no definitivamente no le agradaba la situación que observaba y definitivamente tendría que intervenir.

Por otro lado Steve también se encontraba sumamente molesto por la irresponsabilidad de Stark, no solo sacaba a Loki de la torre, lo dejaba tomar y andar por ahí como cualquier persona, él estaba observando al dios con ojo crítico y noto que en las tres horas que llevaba ahí había ocasionado tres pleitos entre las parejas que se encontraban en la fiesta y en un descuido provoco la caída de tres meseros cargados con bebidas sobre varios grupos de personas, pero nadie se percató de esto y por otro lado ninguna persona salió lastimada, por esa razón lo dejó pasar, pero definitivamente no podía dejar que un medio borracho Iron man saliera de ese lugar con Loki, solo Dios sabría que estragos podrían causar.

—Gracias a Odín que tú también te diste cuenta—llego a su lado Thor.

—No podemos dejar a ese par solo—suspira Steve dejando su bebida en la barra y encaminándose a la salida—Sera mejor mantenerlos vigilados.

El dios asiente mientras lo sigue con el ceño fruncido. Si Loki tenía planeado algo malo no dudaría en regañarlo como se debe.

o-o-o-o

El laboratorio privado de Tony era espacioso, cada rincón de la habitación mostraba un prototipo de una nueva armadura, de las paredes colgaban algunas pinturas del afamado superhéroe y en el suelo se podía apreciar un costoso piso de mármol. Todo en ese lugar gritaba "Soy el fantástico Stark, un millonario egocéntrico a mas no poder" pero, a Loki no le incomodo esto, si tuviera un laboratorio, lo decoraría de una forma ostentosa, después de todo él es un dios.

—Bien, dime cómo es que sabes de tecnología—Tony se acercó a su caja de herramientas.

—Vengo de un lugar donde la magia y la ciencia son la misma cosa*—encogió sus hombros—. Soy un gran hechicero, por ende soy un gran científico aquí, en Midgard—comento orgulloso al ver la expresión del ingeniero.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu mami, ella es como Marie Curie? —Le lanzo una llave fija que Loki atrapo con destreza.

— ¿Te refieres a Frigga? Supongo, en mi ausencia es la más indicada para manejar la magia, además pasa gran parte de su tiempo ayudando a los enfermos junto con los sanadores—suspira al recordar a su no madre, sin ella no hubiera podido aprender los hechizos que le hicieron ser el mejor.

La diosa llevaba de vez en cuando a los dos hermanos a la biblioteca para enseñarles la nobleza de la magia y la forma correcta de usarla. Thor siempre se quedaba dormido encima del pupitre a comparación de Loki, no se interesaba en aquellos temas complicados, prefería el uso de sus puños o espadas para una buena pelea. Frigga no se molestaba ante esto, sus hijos tenían que elegir los caminos que mejor se adaptaran a sus necesidades. Loki sin embargo, fue el mejor alumno, los hechizos los realizaba sin ninguna dificultad, desde los más difíciles como controlar los elementos hasta los más fáciles de tele transportación.

Claro, a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez, al pequeño dios de ojos verdes le gustaría más la magia oscura. La blanca era limitada, siempre tan legal mientras la otra te ofrecía un sin límite de oportunidades.

—Y cada quien elige el camino que se adapta mejor a sus necesidades—murmuro Loki apretando con fuerza la llave.

— ¿Dijiste algo, cuernitos? —Tony ya había empezado con la mejoras.

—No, nada—le sonríe—. Dime en que te puede servir mi ayuda—dijo con un tono servicial.

Mientras tanto, Thor y Steve vigilaban desde afuera del laboratorio. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, se les hacía tan extraño que ambos se llevaran tan bien.

—Ahora que lo pienso…se parecen demasiado—se sentó en el suelo el dios del trueno, con mirada pensativa—Los dos requieren mucha atención para sentirse bien, su ego es alto, no se llevan bien con sus padres…

— ¿Enserio vamos a hablar de la buena pareja que hacen? —Steve se sentó a lado de el—. Venimos solo para vigilarlos y evitar que Nueva York sea destruida…de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo…—suspiro dejando pasar algunos minutos de silencio absoluto— ¿Y si terminan juntos? —Pregunto preocupado mientras movía de un lado a otro el Mjolnir—. No me gustaría que Stark fuera mi cuñado.

— ¡Thor!—Grito Steve— ¿Podrías calmarte? ¡Aquí no hay ningún tipo de asunto amoroso!

—No, sabes…creo que solo entraré y se lo preguntare directamente—Thor se levantó con martillo en mano—. Deséame suerte, buen amigo—con decisión pateo la puerta, caminó hacia donde se hallaba Tony y lo encaro—Hombre de hojalata, exijo saber la intenciones que tienes con mi hermano, el príncipe de la gloriosa Asgard—puso el Mjolnir contra su pecho mientras lo acorralaba contra la mesa— ¿Acaso deseas ser su consorte? Porque para eso tendrás que mostrarme ser digno de su mano ¡Deberás de dejar a un lado las noches de grandes fiestas y cambiarlas por el placer de llegar a casa y encontrarte con sus cálidos abrazos!

Loki realmente se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba que su hermano fuera tan… ¿Directo? Suspiro irritado mientras ponía la palma de su mano en su frente.

—Ricitos de oro, enserio no sé de qué carajos estás hablando—dijo un confundido Tony.

—Thor, deja a Stark—entro Steve a la habitación—. No estámos arreglando nada de esta manera—separo a ambos héroes—. Mantengamos la calma, mañana hablaremos de esto en una junta.

Thor gruño y miro a Stark de mala forma, descubriría sus intenciones tarde que temprano—Loki, vámonos, no te quedaras a solas con el hombre de hierro—lo jalo de los hombros para llevarlo a su habitación—Tenía planeado que hoy durmieras en mi cama mientras yo lo hacía en el sofá que está en tu habitación pero lo mejor será que los dos nos quedemos en mis habitaciones para tu seguridad y mi paz mental, ni siquiera pienses que podrás escabullirte por la noche por que dormiremos juntos como cuando éramos niños y te cuidaba

Y la enorme sonrisa en la cara del dios del engaño desapareció. Claro que recordaba esas noches escasamente lograba dormir, Thor se la pasaba ya sea pateándolo o abrazándolo imposibilitando su descanso, la única ventaja es que eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana su rutina empezaba a las siete solo serían escasamente cuatro horas, peores cosas había soportado.

 _Agradezcan a mi hermana por el ironfrost fue idea de ella._

 _Bien, nuevo capítulo ¿Thor matara a Tony? ¿Loki dormirá alguna vez decentemente? ¿Cuándo actualizaremos?_

 _¡No lo sabemos!_

 _A contestar comentarios_

 _Paula Galtarocha: Muchas gracias por comentar uvu Where are you from?_

 _LadyAniMangaXD: Si, la idea es tener Thorki uvur muchas gracias por comentar ¡Espero que te guste!_

 _ **¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**_


	4. Madre, mi hermano es un tramposo

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capitulo cuatro.

Madre, mi hermano es un tramposo.

¿Acaso eso era el sonido de un perro agonizando? ¿El llanto que sale desde las profundidades del Helheim? ¿El aullar de los lobos o los gritos de las personas apunto de morir?

No, aquel horripilante ruido eran los ronquidos de Thor, y Loki estaba al borde de la histeria, a un paso de apuñalar a su hermano con los cuchillos que guardo en cuarto. Ver la sangre de aquel supuesto dios manchando sus manos seria extremadamente satisfactorio, después lo lanzaría por la ventana y se quedaría con el cuarto solo para él, así podría dormir en paz, ya en la mañana limpiaría todo el desastre.

Entonces Loki comenzó a idear cual sería la mejor opción para quitar las manchas rojas del suelo, el jabón con el que trapeaba normalmente no las eliminaría tan fácilmente, a lo mejor tendría que poner un poco de bicarbonato de sodio y después tallarlo con vinagre blanco, así siempre se quitaban…

¿Y por que demonios estaba pensando en eso? Si Thor moría podría escapar, ocultarse por unos meses hasta asegurar su victoria, ya no sería el miserable conserje de la torre, adiós olor a cloro, cabellos tapando la regadera, lavar platos, etc.

Más, el dios del trueno tenía otras en mente. En la mañana le pediría permiso a los vengadores para sacar a su hermano a pasear un rato, iría con él a un parque de diversiones, moría por verlo sonriendo en alguna de las atracciones o shows de magia. Steve solía decir que en los setenta años habían mejorado los trucos, las presentaciones se volvieron más realistas y era más fácil impresionar hasta al más escéptico.

Claro, la mentalidad cambio después de ver a los chitauri…

Loki se fue deslizando lentamente afuera de la cama para ir a la cocina, justo cuando su pie toco el piso, Thor lo jalo hacia el para abrazarlo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto adormilado.

—Pensé que estabas invernando—gruño tratando de alejarse—. Solo quería ir por un vaso de agua.

—Oh no, te vas a ir a otro lugar, yo lo sé—Thor se fue parando lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo—, por eso traje un vaso desde antes—le entrego el agua. Loki la tomo con el ceño fruncido, su hermano empezaba a dejar de ser tan tonto pero aun así se las arreglaría para salir ganando.

—Por cierto ¿Odín te ha dicho algo de las reparaciones de mi celda?

Thor entrecerró los ojos, debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras—. No me he comunicado con nuestro amado padre, supongo que todo va bien—encoje sus brazos restándole importancia al asunto—. Si es así, regresaras en cuatro meses.

—Ya veo…—Suspiro entregándole el vaso—. Necesitare un _smartphone._

El rubio levanto la ceja agobiado ante la palabra complicada. Miro por todas partes intentando recordar si Jane le hablo alguna vez acerca de lo que solicitaba Loki, pero por más que trato no logro hallar alguna relación.

— ¿Qué es un _martpo_? —pregunto preocupado.

— ¡Un _Smartphone_!— le sonrió tratando de ser paciente—Es como un bloque muy delgado, donde las personas que conoces pueden llamarte…

— ¿Es como cuando Heimdall nos habla a través de magia?* —pregunto cuál niño pequeño.

—Ah sí, algo parecido solo que aquí es por un pequeño artefacto—le empezaban a dar tics en el ojo—De seguro Stark ya te dio uno.

—Creo que comprendo lo que me dices, hermano—Thor, aun sin soltar a Loki, estira su mano hacia el cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar un celular rojo con dorado, el último e innovador _Starkphone_ deseado tanto por adolescentes como por empresarios—. El hombre de hierro me lo regalo hace un par de semanas pero aun no llego a entender el propósito de un artefacto así—lo dejo con cuidado en las pálidas manos del dios del engaño—. Te lo regalo, no creo que sea peligroso—le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de volver a acostarse, abrazo un poco más a Loki y apoyo su barbilla en su cabeza—Buenas noches.

—Mmhm—fue la contestación del dios mientras empezaba a revisar su nuevo teléfono solo esperaba que el egocéntrico de Stark le hubiera dado a los teléfonos crédito ilimitado, no sería nada decoroso para el tener que ir a algún comercio migardiano a adquirir ese servicio.

El sol en Nueva York salía de nuevo, iluminando la figura del edificio más seguro de todo el país, como siempre las personas se sentían aliviadas al ver la construcción levantarse entre la ciudad y se preguntaban que nuevos planes tendrían los héroes para velar por el bien.

Pero…

— ¡Suéltalo ya! —Murmuro en tono amenazante Tony—. Él no quiere ir contigo, grandulón.

—Odio admitirlo pero el Midgardiano tiene razón—suspiro el de ojos verdes—Me molesta cada centímetro de tu ser.

Thor frunció el ceño claramente ofendido por el comentario pero lo ignoro para volver a concentrar su ira en Iron Man.

—A qué se debe tanto alboroto— pregunto un inocente Bruce al ver en la sala de los Advengers una lucha campal.

—He dicho que no te lo llevaras hombre de hojalata— dijo un muy colérico Thor que sostenía entre sus brazos a un irritado Loki.

—Ya te dije que solo lo necesito para realizar unas pruebas de un nuevo sistema de seguridad y él se ofreció a ir, no es como si lo hubiera forzado— contestó un indignado Stark que se encontraba ya vestido con su armadura.

— Eso es peor, te estas aprovechando de mi hermano y yo hijo de Odín, te avisó, que llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias para proteger a mi pequeño Loki, segundo en línea al trono de Asgard, porque a pesar de que está condenado a prisión perpetua por nuestro amado padre, Odín lo sigue considerando como miembro de la familia aunque sea adoptado—aclaro el dios del trueno mientras su hermano buscaba como alejarse.

—Natasha podrías explicarme que ocurre y decirme si es necesario que salve mi colección de revistas Science— pregunto un tranquilo Banner mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un té, lo más extraño de todo era que el episodio presenciado no era ni por menos el más bizarro que había visto desde que llego a vivir a la torre.

—Bueno ¿Por dónde empezar?— Hablaba para sí misma la viuda negra mientras tomaba una taza de café y se sentaba cerca de Bruce —. Pues todo comenzó hoy por la mañana cuando llegue a la cocina, Loki y Thor discutían sobre salir juntos a un parque de diversiones, Loki se negaba y Thor insistía prometiéndole comprarle una cama nueva para su habitación, cuando irrumpió Tony preguntándole al mentiroso, sobre su opinión sobre algún escudo o arma, ya te imaginaras Loki abandono la conversación con Thor, para centrarse en los planos que Stark le enseñaba, entonces Stark propuso ir hoy a revisar el aparato a su casa en Malibu a lo que el cuernudo acepto y llegamos a la escena que has visto, sí a grandes rasgos eso fue lo que paso…

— ¡Vamos ricitos de oro! —Tony trato de jalar a Loki para liberarlo de los enormes brazos del señor del trueno pero este aventó al millonario

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, indigno! —Le gruño Thor acercándose a él con la clara intención de aplastarlo utilizando el Mjolnir— No te iras solo con mi hermano, quien sabe que cosas le meterás a la cabeza—y justo cuando levanto su martillo se vio interrumpido por un grito.

— ¡Se acabó!— dijo un capitán América sumamente molesto, Tony quería decir algo pero le basto con la mirada que le dio Steve para conservar el silencio—. Esto es lo que haremos— dijo Rogers entrando en su faceta de militar—los escudos son importantes para nuestra seguridad, no permitiré que Loki meta sus manos en esa información, Bruce tu trabajaras con Tony —ordeno el Capitan mientras miraba a un Banner que asentía con resignación y salía a prepararse para ese día, —en cuanto a ti Loki una vez que hayas terminado de limpiar este desastre, acompañaras a tu hermano a donde quiera ir, en unas horas una junta de S.H.I.E.L.D se realizara aquí y no quiero tenerte merodeando por el lugar, ¿entendido? — el "sí señor" se escuchó en la sala y todos menos Loki salieron a prepararse para sus actividades.

— ¡Maldición! Como es que termino metido en estos problemas…ah… ¡claro! ¡Thor! , ¿Y porque demonios debo terminar siempre yo limpiando todo? —grito furioso el dios del engaño mientras jalaba su cabello, frustrado por los resultados.

O-o-o-o

— ¿Por qué estás trabajando con Loki? — le pregunto Banner a un concentrado millonario que no contestó inmediatamente, pues sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Para él era muy difícil encontrar un hermano en ciencia que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, haber hallado a Bruce fue una bendición, era como un hermano pequeño a quien proteger pero a diferencia de él, no disfrutaba la fiestas el tumulto y nunca le seguía el juego cuando se trataba de portarse mal, en cambio con Loki todo había sido escalofriantemente natural para el playboy, que no dejaba de pensar que eso era un terrible error, debido a que hace menos de un año que ese mismo chico, había intentado destruir Nueva York, lo había arrojado de un edificio, se preguntaba en qué clase de mundo paralelo podría haber conectado con el Asgardiano, cayendo en negación se convenció de que solo estaba haciendo uso de la inteligencia del marciano, algún provecho debería de encontrarle a ese monstruo —. Si no deseas contestar…— Interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Mrs. Hide.

—No es nada de lo que estás pensando Bruce, solo creo que debemos sacar provecho de la tecnología de Asgard no todos los días tenemos acceso a ella— y sin más ambos superhéroes siguieron trabajando en levantar los escudos de la casa.

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar, específicamente Central Park dos principes paseaban. —Hace mucho que los dos no salimos sin estar acompañados por nuestros compañeros de armas, se siente bien como en los viejos tiempos ¿No es cierto, hermano? — Loki no había prestado mucha atención, debido a que toda su concentración estaba en un pequeño aparato que Tony le puso en la muñeca, a primera vista parecía un sencillo reloj pero estaba seguro que no era eso.

—Claro lo que tú digas y dime genio ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer hoy? ¿Solo caminar por la ciudad?

— De hecho Jane me ayudo a realizar una larga lista de actividades que los dos podemos disfrutar— el dios de la travesura bufo, lo que le faltaba seguir las recomendaciones de esa simplona mujer, pero seguramente Odín frenaría los intentos de Thor por ingresarla a la familia, no es que le importara, pero Jane era insufrible y desesperante, solo le había bastado diez minutos en su compañía para saber que era una chiquilla sabelotodo egocéntrica, de hecho lo único que le molestaba de ella era su falta de respeto para su hermano, no es que le molestara por Thor quien no es nada para él, o no claro que no, lo que le frustraba era la forma maleducada en que trataba a sus dioses, ellos no era iguales debería mostrar más respe...—Entonces está decidido primero iremos a los juegos que están cerca de aquí, para después ir a comer esas deliciosas hamburguesas en la sexta avenida, para terminar con una película y palomitas— enumero el dios ante la lívida mirada de su hermano a quien tomándolo de la mano y después de convocar a su martillo, se llevo volando hasta la zona de juegos mecánicos.

Él nunca había disfrutado de la extrema violencia sin sentido y de salir disparado durante las batallas y no entendía como en la mente de los humanos, estos pudieran disfrutar de la experiencia de ser dejados caer libremente desde una torre tan alta, él todavía recordaba su caída del Bifrost y no era algo que quisiera repetir, solo su magia lo había salvado, reflexionaba el dios del engaño mientras su hermano lo arrastraba por otra fila para subir a un juego que giraba a grandes velocidades mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

Thor por su parte se encontraba feliz, recordando la camaradería que tenía con su pequeño hermano, cuando ambos jugaban por el jardín del palacio haciendo travesuras o montando a caballo en competencias de salto y velocidad en su infancia, esperaba que esta salida juntos recuperada parte del lazo que los unió, tanta era la felicidad de Thor por la experiencia que no notaba la mirada de fastidio de su compañero.

Dentro del parque existía un pequeño juego de realidad virtual de Star Wars donde en pareja competías para llegar ante el maestro Sith para derrotarlo, sin tener más juegos mecánicos en que subirse Thor arrastro a Loki hasta este juego para unirse en una nueva cruzada por el bien de los nueve reinos, provocando que Loki odiase un poquito más a Clint por dejarle ver esas películas sin supervisión a su..her…rubia barata.

Después de hacer fila por un rato y de equiparse para vivir la realidad virtual, estaba todo listo para la épica aventura cuando Thor accidentalmente golpeo a Loki con su espada provocando que este perdiera una de sus vidas trayendo como lógica consecuencia que en el siguiente turno Loki apuñalara a su hermano con la espada laser—. Muy bien hermano acepto que me merecía ese golpe, pero si te unes a mí y derrotamos al lord Oscuro, te dejare escoger la película —Loki siempre había sido un hombre ambicioso pero si dejaba que su hermano escogiera la película terminarían viendo algo de caricaturas o una historia romántica, faceta recientemente descubierta de su ex-hermano, entonces el dios del engaño supo que solo había una salida derrotar a ese maestro Sith que por cierto nadie le había enseñado que los malos son los que tienen el mejor estilo, era una vergüenza verlo vestido como pordiosero solo por eso merecía morir.

Como hace muchos eones no se veía Loki, trabajo hombro a hombro con su hermano, cubriendo su espalda y usando sus habilidades de Jedi, para encontrar formas de que el poder de Thor se incrementara. Alrededor de ellos se formó un grupo de gente que miraban asombrados las pantallas que reflejaban lo que veían los jugadores, en cuestión de diez minutos ambos príncipes con dos vidas ahora, se encontraban ya en la fortaleza del lord Oscuro para intentar matarlo. Los encargados del juego anunciaron que la pareja había roto un record de tiempo y de puntaje; cosa que poco importo a los dioses quienes iniciaban una nueva discusión

—Te, estoy diciendo cabeza hueca que no podemos asaltar la fortaleza por la puerta principal, es necesario buscar la puerta que vimos en el mapa que le arrebatamos a uno de los soldados— gritaba un colérico Loki a un muy eufórico Thor que deslizaba su espada laser a través de los cuerpos de los _Trooper_.

— Bueno, entonces busca tu entrada y guíame, hermano ¡Por Asgard! — volvió a gritar el dios del trueno antes de reincorporarse a la batalla.

— Bueno por lo menos me sirve para darme tiempo— dijo un resignado enano de hielo mientras se dedicaba a resolver el acertijo del mapa y a buscar en el castillo la dichosa entrada. A los ojos de los simples mortales esta actitud los fastidio, para ellos era cuestión de tiempo que Loki muriera en manos de los soldados, debido a que en el casco del dios solo se proyectaban planos del castillo y el acertijo a resolver, teniendo como fondo la batalla, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera escogido esa modalidad de pantalla.

—Loki a tu izquierda en tu cintura— basto solo ese aviso para que con su espada este último atravesara al soldado.

Lo que solo los videojugadores expertos pudieron apreciar fue que en realidad Thor peleaba alrededor de su hermano sin intentar avanzar solo atacando a los que rebasaban cierto perímetro, vigilando que nadie lastimara a su hermanito.

— Lo tengo, sígueme— ordeno un entusiasmado señor de caos, haciéndole honor a su apodo

— Ya era hora pensé que estabas perdiendo tu toque…

Solo basto ese comentario para provocar que Loki disparara encima del brazo de Thor evitando que un Trooper lo matara—. Oh, discúlpame hermano, pero tú lo has dicho, estoy perdiendo mi toque— dijo un risueño dios.

— Oh hermano, no te preocupes— dijo un muy feliz Thor que golpeando y cortando todo a su paso llego hasta su hermano para abrazarlo, no podía estar más feliz, ambos jugaban como en los tiempos de antaño, era su pareja en la batalla, su complemento, su madre siempre tuvo la razón Loki era parte de su equilibrio y con esta verdad dentro de su corazón, en ese momento donde cortaban cuerpos y peleaban por sus vidas, el herero al trono de Asgard juro traer al dios de ojos verdes la luz, ser su equilibrio y jamás dejarlo volver a caer solo en la oscuridad, su hermano le pertenecía, de la misma forma en que él era de Loki y juraba por Odín que nadie volvería arrebatarlo de su lado aunque tuviera que pelear con toda Asgard para que aceptaran al pequeño de regreso, como el segundo en línea al trono.

—Demonios Thor, mueve esas piernas sé que eres pesado, pero vas muy lento no pienso esperarte, matare al maestro y me llevare la gloria— grito un feliz Loki que más que disfrutar lo rudo del juego, disfrutaba el desafío de las pruebas y la sensación de tranquilidad que se había instalado en él, lo cierto es que había olvidado como era pelear a lado del grandulón sin cerebro y aunque no era una batalla real, ambos se habían entendido muy fácilmente, eso lo hizo sentir nostalgia—. Ya no más, me canse—exclamo preocupado por sus pensamientos anteriores ¿Acaso deseaba regresar a casa para poder estar junto a Thor? No podía dejarse manipular tan fácilmente —. Este es mi camino tu sigue de frente— murmuro con expresión sombría y sin más cerró la puerta dividiendo los caminos.

— ¡No! Loki no te dejare— grito desesperado golpeando una inexistente puerta.

— Exagerado— dijo un exacerbado dios quien tenía ganas de quitarse el casco y golpear al idiota de su hermano ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba a su lado? Además el juego requería que se separaran, uno tenía que ir y deshabilitar los escudos para que los refuerzos pudieran llegar a destruir algo llamado estrella de la muerte que, a consideración de Loki, era una soberana estupidez, mira que construir algo tan grande, detectable y fácil de destruir… En fin eso no era asunto suyo. Mientras, el otro tenía que seguir el camino para destruir unos robots que se veían bastantes peligrosos. En su sabiduría el dios de la mentira consideraba que había dividido las tareas según sus talentos.

Fuera de la realidad virtual los humanos veían como en 20 minutos estos dos nuevos jugadores habían logrado llegar hasta el último nivel con dos vidas y estaban por enfrentarse al malvado _Darth Sidious_ , el primero en llegar fue Loki.

—Así que Lucky27— Loki rodo los ojos, el tarado de la entrada había escrito mal su nombre al registrarlo en el juego —, has probado ser digno del lado oscuro únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la galaxia— dijo el malvado emperador al dios mientras le extendía la mano

—Bueno…—Sonrió malicioso—, negociemos cuanto me toca de la galaxia y podremos llegar a un acuerdo— decía mientras apretaba aceptar en el control del juego.

Mientras tanto Thor corría por los pasillos, hace un rato que Loki y él se habían separado. Atravesó a un robot e de inmediato una cancioncita sonó indicándole su victoria, ahora solo faltaba alcanzar a su hermano en la torre más alta, donde lo esperaba el emperador. Con cada paso se encontraba cerca, podía sentir la energía del Sith a medida que se acercaba, cuando por fin llego al lugar donde se encontraba el Maestro Oscuro golpeo la puerta y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ahí junto al Emperador Palpatine se encontraba Loki, luciendo una capa negra y un sable de luz color rojo. A Thor se le vino el mundo encima ¿Cómo su hermano había sucumbido tan fácilmente al lado oscuro? ¿Las batallas no significaron nada? Sabía que estaban en un videojuego pero verlo en el bando de los malos le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca, una vez más fallo con su misión.

—Hola hermano—murmuro con una sonrisa malvada Loki— ¿Te gusta mi nuevo estilo? Definitivamente me van mejor los colores oscuros.

—Basta, me prometí protegerte de todos los males en este mundo—Lo miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él, retándolo.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué tal si yo soy uno de esos males? —Jugó con su espada laser—. No puedes curar algo que desde el principio fue creado para el mal, criado con falsas esperanzas, en una cuna de oro hecha de falacias y siendo comparado todos días con el que alguna vez fue tu hermano—negó decepcionado. Jamás podría regresar a casa porque para empezar él no tenía una, en ambas fue rechazado, humillado por su falta de habilidades, despojado de la posibilidad de encontrar la grandeza.

El público ahora los miraba con mayor atención, ninguna de las personas presentes se atrevía a romper el silencio, las palabras de Loki los intrigaron y ahora exigían el desenlace de tal drama.

—Hermano mío, padre de todo siempre hace las cosas por una razón, mas admito que en tu educación se equivocó—Suspiro llegando a su lado—Somos iguales, nos criamos para juntos formar un equilibrio…

— ¿Equilibrio? ¿En cuál de los nueve mundos formamos equilibrio? —Escupió con rabia—. ¡Tú siempre fuiste el poderoso Thor! Mientras yo era el debilucho, el mentiroso, el príncipe caído ¡Se supone que ambos debimos ser los poderosos, los iguales! Pero el universo solo puede girar en ti, me asegurare de brindarte la muerte, de eliminar todos los títulos gloriosos que alguna vez se te asignaron. Yo, Loki, acabare conti….

—Te voy a quitar el sillón y dormirás en el suelo si no te cambias al lado luminoso de la fuerza.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —dijo sorprendido dando unos pasos atrás.

—Lo que escuchaste—Thor le arrebato el sable de luz—Aparte le diré a Stark que aumente tu trabajo, ahora no solo harás el aseo de la casa de los vengadores, también el de toda la torre.

Loki abrió la boca tratando de decirle algo ingenioso para salir ganando en este encuentro pero lo único que pudo articular fue— ¡Esto es injusto! No quiero, no me gusta, no lo hare, me quedo con la capa negra y el poder ilimitado—dio patadas en el suelo mientras agitaba sus manos.

— ¡Deja de hacer tales escenas dignas de un niño! —Le grita jalándolo de la capa—. Te pasas al lado bueno, no me hagas contarle a Odín.

— ¡Odín se puede ir al infierno! Me gustaría ver como su cuerpo se pudre —le mira a los ojos lleno de rabia.

—Loki, no me hagas contar—dice en un tono más serio, pero esto solo provoco la risa por parte del dios del engaño—uno…dos….dos y medio…

—Por favor, Thor, ya no soy un niño—giro los ojos.

—Tre…

— ¡Por Hel! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya te ayudo, bebe llorón! Eres más insoportable que un Draugr* a las tres de la mañana—gruñe Loki quitándose la capa y cambiando el color de su sable por uno verde— ¡Eres un fastidio, te odio con todo mi oscuro ser!

Thor ignoro los gritos de su hermano y comenzó la pelea contra el temible Darth Sidious mientras Loki simplemente se limitaba a verlo combatir, este comportamiento también fue ignorado por el señor del trueno, quien por más de veinte minutos lucho hasta que la barra de salud de su contrincante quedo en rojo.

Solo un golpe más y acabaría con él.

Levanto su espada, sintiéndose ya victorioso. Imaginaba la fiesta que harían a su honor después de tal feroz batalla.

Pero Loki se atravesó enfrente de él, enterró la espada en la cabeza de Darth Sidious y…

 _¡Felicidades Lucky27! Has derrotado al malvado emperador ¡La republica esta agradecida, noble héroe! ¡Estamos a tus servicios! ¡Una ciudad será levantada en tu honor!_

 _En segundo lugar queda El poderoso Thor, tú también eres importante…o algo así._

— ¡LOKIIIIII!

*En el episodio 2 de los vengadores los heroes mas poderosos del mundo, Heimdall abre un tipo portal para comunicarse con Thor, supongo que asi hablan los asgardianos.

*Draugr: Draugr es una criatura clasificada como un no muerto en la mitología nórdica. El significado original de la palabra en nórdico antiguo es fantasma. Los escandinavos pensaban que vivían en las tumbas de los guerreros vikingos y utilizaban los cuerpos de los difuntos. Como los sepulcros de los hombres importantes contenían gran riqueza, los draugr guardaban celosamente sus tesoros. (Fuente: Criaturas de la mitologia nordica en taringa por fighter666)

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Nosotras bien, pero el trabajo nos mata, esperemos que la proxima actualizacion sea dentro de una semana.

Mony: ¡Gracias por comentar! Si, bueno creo que no nos tardamos tanto y xD Sep, el alcohol no es bueno, muchachos.

LadyAniMangaXD: Si, a mi hermana también le encanta la química entre ellos dos, yo prefiero el Thorki ¡Sii! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 _ **¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**_


	5. Madre se perdió mi hermano

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capítulo 5

Madre, mi hermano se escapó.

El poderoso padre de todo se abría paso entre los pasillos de los calabozos más profundos de toda Asgard, los criminales retrocedían unos pasos al notarlo pues su presencia intimidaba a cualquiera que se le acercara. Muy pocas veces el rey bajaba, no era muy digno estar entre asesinos, ladrones y violadores, pero esta vez venia por un motivo en especial, probar la celda de Loki.

Los constructores al verlo hicieron una reverencia, permitiéndole el paso para enseñarle las mejoras.

— ¿Cerraduras están hechas con Uru? —Pregunto Odín examinándolas.

—Así es, mi señor. El vidrio de la prisión es a prueba de la fuerza de mil bilgesnipe y está protegido con magia de la diosa Frigga—sonríe un asgardiano satisfecho por su trabajo—. El príncipe Loki no podrá escapar.

—Bien…pero quiero más seguridad—habla con voz firme, evitando alguna objeción ante su orden—. Además quiero que prueben en las paredes una variación de colores que vayan desde el naranja hasta el azul y no paren hasta que mi reina les indique que el arreglo de las paredes le satisface —Los trabajadores se limitaron a asentir, desobedecer a Odín era peligroso, físicamente agotante y mortal, el claro ejemplo de ello es Loki, antes considerado el hijo inteligente, ahora era el príncipe caído, lleno de enfermos sueños de ambición.

El padre de todo se retiró de la sala, si los obreros seguían haciendo las cosas bien realmente tendría que volver a encerrar a Loki.

O-o-o-o

Ambos hermanos salían del juego aun recibiendo halagos de los Midgardianos, algunos solo los felicitaban mientras otros los invitaban a pertenecer al grupo de gamers más grande de toda Nueva York, los miembros se morían por tenerlos dentro del equipo y jugar en la convención E3 los nuevos videojuegos de la temporada. Loki sonrió mientras les prometía tomar en cuenta su propuesta en cambio Thor los ignoro olímpicamente, estaba un poco resentido con el dios del engaño por haber usurpado su victoria.

— ¿Aun estás enojado conmigo? —pregunto el de ojos verdes en un fingido tono dulce.

—No…—Thor suspiro y la sonrisa de Loki se borró—, no voy a caer en tus sucios juegos para sacarme de mis casillas—le tomo de la mano—, mejor vayamos a otro juego ¿Te parece, querido Loki?

El aludido se limitó a suspirar, molestar a su hermano era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba en esta vida y ahora Thor, como siempre lo arruinaba.

—Ah, haz lo que quieras—contesto enojado— ¿Después de todo yo te tengo que seguir cual vil perro faldero, no?

El rubio frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido por el comentario—Entiéndelo, estas aquí por tus malas acciones…

— ¿Cuándo Odian bajara para pagar por las suyas? —Lo miro a los ojos sumamente molesto y fastidiado, el iris verde parecía a punto de cambiar a un rojo, mientras su piel se tornaba azul—Dime que robar a un bebe, hacer la guerra y criar a un hijo a la sombra del otro no es algo malo.

— ¡Calla! ¡Basta de tanta rabia! —Lo agarro por las mejillas obligándolo a mirar sus ojos azules—Yo no soy Odín, soy diferente a él ¿Lo entiendes? —Loki lo observó y no pudo encontrar la mentira en sus palabras

—Eres peor—fue lo único que un desconcertado señor del engaño pudo decir.

Thor lo observo, de su boca querían salir miles de insultos pero eso le daría la victoria a Loki— Vamos entonces, me contaron de un lugar que te fascinara hermano— el dios del trueno jalo a su hermano hasta un lugar menos visitado, donde se podía ver un jardín botánico y un laberinto hecho de arbustos.

Loki observaba maravillado el lugar, era impresionante y adecuado para sus planes — Por un momento hubiera jurado que nos encontrábamos en el jardín de mamá —comento el dios de caos.

—Cuando lo encontré pensé lo mismo, el muro de arbustos es la pared de un laberinto que dicen los migardianos que se puede recorrer en dos horas si eres brillante ¿Qué tal un reto, sin trucos el que llegue al otro lado decidirá el lugar de la cena? —Incitó Thor a su compañero, habiendo notado que la única manera en la que su hermano parecía disfrutar de las actividades era cuando se le retaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho para notar la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su hermano.

—Si sigues apostando, solo tendré que decirte el día en que quiero mi coronación en Asgard, es imposible que tú me ganes, pero aceptó el reto.

— Lo que digas hermano, si eso te hace feliz—sonrió Thor mientras ambos se colocaban en entradas distintas del laberinto.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a internarse en el camino, después de un momento de caminar Loki corrió memorizando los pasillos, localizando los callejones, avanzando rápido y seguro hasta la salida, estas cosas eran juegos de niños para él, hasta podría decirse que el los inventó.

En cambio Thor caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar. Había escuchado de Darcy que si mantenía su mano derecha pegada a la pared tarde o temprano daría con la salida, sin lugar a dudas era un genio, saldría antes que Loki y cenarían unas grasosas hamburguesas en alguno de los puestos que había visto.

Loki no tardó mucho. Sin pararse a descansar ni un momento corrió hasta la salida del parque e inmediatamente ubico la torre Stark. Había investigado como llegar a su apartamento desde ahí, fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir que Central Park quedaba relativamente cerca de su refugio, pero desgraciadamente en su prisa de alejarse de su hermano no se había percatado que corrió en dirección contraria a la torre, el gran dios había errado y le tomaría cerca de otros veinte minutos atravesar el parque, claro que podría tomar un taxi y disminuir el tiempo, pero el esclavista de Stark todavía no le depositaba su primer salario, razón por la que en este momento no traía más que 5 dólares que la Barbie le había dado para comprar sodas.

Tendría que tomar el transporte público.

El gran dios del engaño, sentado en un sucio lugar donde miles de Midgardianos pusieron sus inmundos traseros, era tan antihigiénico, tan vulgar y tal indigno, aunque pensándolo bien, si ya lavaba baños, se preocupaba por el ciclo de enjuague de la lavadora o por los trastes sucios…caer un poco más bajo no sería nada.

Así que camino hasta la parada de autobuses, espero durante unos largos cinco minutos mientras una amable anciana junto con su irritante nieta trataban de hacerle la plática.

— ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? —Le sonreía la niñita—. Pareces una mujer o un vago…

Loki se limitaba a ignorarla, podría haber perdido sus poderes más su fuerza seguía presente y no quería golpear a la niña— Cortármelo es lo menos que me preocupa en este momento, mocosa…

— ¡Hey! Eso fue muy grosero, yo puedo cortarlo aun si quieres…creo que tengo tijeras en mi mochila…

— ¡BASTA! Tu engendro, ¡Aléjate de mí o pagaras las consecuencias! No me importa si eres una simple niña, mi ira no disminuirá por tu nivel—grita más que iracundo, levantándose para cambiarse de lugar, pero justo en ese momento el camión que iba a su destino pasó.

—Su autobús ya se fue, señor—anuncio la niña con una sonrisa malvada.

Se acabó.

El Loki amable y misericordioso se fue al demonio.

Irritado, midió sus niveles de magia solo para descubrir que no le quedaba ni una pizca pero gracias a uno de los trucos heredados por su no madre pudo cambiar sus pantalones de mezclilla, su chaqueta de cuero y su camisa azul* por una perfecta imitación del uniforme del capitán América, era una pena que no tuviera el poder suficiente para transformarse en Rogers, pero tendría que bastar con portar una réplica.

Camino hacia un restaurante cruzando la avenida y con su fuerza sobrehumana* se disponía a golpear al dueño de un Jaguar F-Type Coupé* para poder robarse el coche, cuando el grito de emoción del señor lo conmociono — el capitán America ¡Oh por dios! — Loki observo al ciudadano parado delante de él, quien parecía a punto de morir de emoción —puedo sacarme una foto con usted señor— le dijo muy educadamente mientras prácticamente se derretía ante sus pies. "Interesante" pensó el dios de la mentira, quien haciendo gala de sus dones correspondió la sonrisa del ingenuo hombre parado delante de él

—Claro que me gustaría tomarme una foto contigo, pero tú sabes estoy de misión y una foto rebelaría mi ubicación, sin embargo apreciaría su colaboración valiente ciudadano, necesito su vehículo para reunirme con el resto del equipo que me espera urgentemente—le susurró al oído de manera seductora, mientras que con su mano tomaba del bolsillo del pantalón la llave del vehículo.

—Claro…—balbuceo el dueño del transporte, viendo prácticamente estrellitas mientras un muy feliz Loki saludaba a la multitud para después subirse al coche entre gritos del pequeño grupo que había sido testigo del hecho.

"Lo mejor para lo mejor" pensó el señor de la mentira mientras entraba al auto y salía disparado hacia su departamento, con esto solo tomaría alrededor de diez minutos llegar a su destino.

La novena sinfonía de Beethoven sonó a todo volumen dentro del coche mientras el acelerador no dejaba de ser pisado sin importarle cuantas luces en rojo se le atravesaran en el camino, los claxons acompañaban a la melodía como si estuvieran hechos para ella, las luces rápidas de la ciudad solo elevaban la anhelada adrenalina del conductor, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas por la experiencia tan excitante. Amaba ser el villano, el terror de la noche espesa, el monstruo de los cuentos antes de rendirse al placentero soñar, el horror de la sociedad taciturna reinada por la moral. Ser malo no era una desgracia tan grande como lo hacían lucir, los límites impuestos no existían pues desaparecían con facilidad y aunque el castigo impuesto por los héroes a veces parecía un tormento sacado del averno, nada se comparaba a la emoción de lograr sus metas torciendo la realidad tanto como deseara.

Oh si, le encantaba su vida.

—Adoro ser él malo del cuento—sonrió de lado.

A una cuantas cuadras de su departamento, abandono su vehículo por seguridad y empezó a caminar, no quería que ni por error los vengadores sospecharan de su existencia, su pequeña casa no estaba en la mejor zona pero tampoco el edificio estaba descuidado. Cambio su llamativo uniforme por la ropa que traía hace un par de minutos y entro al lugar. Su casa era el 5B así que decidió ir por elevador. Al llegar tomo las llaves escondidas con un pequeño encanto debajo de un tapete con la leyenda "Welcome" y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba exactamente igual, claro, lleno de polvo pero era lo único diferente. De inmediato entro para empezar a buscar en un cofre donde guardaba artículos interesantes por si algún día llegaba a necesitarlos o para algunas prácticas de magia.

—Cinturones mágicos, agua encantada, piedras hechicadas…—Gruñe mientras saca las cosas—, estoy seguro que guarde un amuleto…

— Es un placer verte de nuevo, querido —murmuro una chica rubia de ojos verdes, tez blanca y un perfecto cuerpo

—Amora*…—sonríe Loki acercándose a ella para tomar su mano y besarla—Amada encantadora, hace muchos décadas que no veía tu perfecta figura ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor que tu si…—se ríe abrazándolo—Ese extraño olor relata tus penas ¿Estas en problemas de nuevo?

—Odín me saco de mi jaula y me mando con los fastidiosos amigos de Thor—gruño dejándose envolver por la chica, le hacían falta caricias de ese tipo— Antes de que me preguntes…mi hermano aún no se ha interesado por ti.

—Es una lástima, Thor algún día caerá en mis brazos—murmuro acariciándole el cabello.

" _Jamás te miraría"_ pensó Loki _"Aunque tampoco yo permitiría que una ramera como Amora se te acercara, Thor"_ sonrió satisfecho el dios del engaño.

—Por cierto, amada mía ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?

—Vengo de vez en cuando a descansar, espero no te moleste—lo besa en la mejilla.

—No, no me molesta, mas espero que seas buena inquilina y pagues tu renta…

—Si de eso se trata—camino al librero para sacar una pequeña caja de madera—Ahí está el amuleto ¿Es lo que buscas, no?

Loki de inmediato saco el artefacto mágico y lo coloco en forma de collar—Si, algo así—camino por la casa hasta llegar a un mueble, en el interior de este habían frascos de todos los tamaños, tomo uno, lo observo durante algunos minutos y después lo tiro, de inmediato una luz verde salió del suelo directo al corazón de Loki, la magia estaba regresando a su interior. Repitió esto algunas veces más, dejando aun varias botellas intactas—Esto debe de ser suficiente, así Heimdall no se enterara.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio, príncipe? —Sonrió Amora.

—No decirle tu ubicación a tus enemigos—nuevamente se acerca a la chica y acaricia suavemente su mejilla—. Podre ser el prisionero, pero Thor me protege—se ríe al notar los celos de la encantadora. Aunque era su aliada odiaba ese extraño amor que le profesaba a su hermano—En fin, la hora de la despedida ya llego, amada mía…espero no vernos pronto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Loki—murmura cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Una vez fuera del edificio un solitario dios caminaba disfrutando la sensación de poder que corría por él, tenía cerca de 50 minutos de haber abandonado el parque y aun no sentía deseos de regresar. Si era cierto que el laberinto se recorría en dos horas podría regresar caminando hasta el lugar para esperar que Thor saliera y aun así reclamar el premio.

o-o-o-o

—Natasha, no creo que sea buena idea molestar a Thor por una razón tan insignificante, además sin Loki en la torre por fin pude relajarme ¿Por qué no dejamos a todos donde están unas tres horas más? —dijo Clint a la viuda negra que prácticamente lo arrastraba por central park hasta el lugar donde J.A.R.V.I.S les había indicado se había reportado Thor por última vez.

—Ya escuchaste a Fury, ese arma chitauri necesita ser revisada para el proyecto, antes de ser llevada a la base en tierra y ninguno de nuestros técnicos ha logrado ni siquiera abrirla, necesitamos a ese par para que les expliquen su funcionamiento.

—Y recuérdame porque no podemos hacer eso mañana y descansar hoy—pregunto fastidiado Clint

—Sencillo, mañana es nuestro día libre y no pienso gastar mi mañana en tener que lidiar con eso, esta noche el arma estará en camino a la base lejos de mí—contesto la pelirroja mientras se paraba en una de las torres de vigilancia del laberinto y pedía que vocearan al dios del Trueno.

—Oye Natasha estas segura de este plan— pregunto un asustado Clint que observaba como una pequeña multitud empezaba a rodearlos buscando al renombrado Thor.

— ¡Thor Odinson! Su amiga Natasha lo busca, favor de levantar alguna de las banderas cercanas a usted para poder auxiliarlo— se empezó a escuchar en el laberinto distrayendo a un aburrido dios que era acompañado por dos damas que se habían perdido y el como buen caballero había ayudado.

—Disculpen damas pero tengo que acudir al llamado— y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos convoco a su mjolnir y levanto el vuelo hasta ubicar a Natasha y dirigirse a ella, escena que fue captada por cientos de cámaras.

— ¿Que ocurre, joven guerrera? —Pregunto muy molesto Thor, al usar sus habilidades había perdido la apuesta con su hermano

—Necesitamos que cuernitos y tu vayan a la torre de inmediato a revisar un arma chitauri que recupero S.H.I.E.L.D. —contestó Clint mientras buscaba con la mirada al primero en cuestión

—Por cierto y tu hermano ¿Dónde está? — Lo cuestiono Romanoff

—Está en el laberinto— dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada sin encontrarlo.

Clint solicito ahora que vocearan a Loki. — ¡Loki Odinson!, sus amigos lo están buscando, favor de levantar alguna de las banderas cercanas a usted para que lo auxilien se escuchó por el lugar sin que se vieran resultados.

—Que idiota soy, Loki jamás contestaría por ese nombre, oye gran hombre cuál es su otro alias Layfe, Laufe— pregunto Clint

—Es Laufeyson y no creo que….—fue interrumpido por el agente quien daba los nuevos datos para localizarlo

— _¡Loki Laufeyson!, sus amigos lo están buscando, favor de levantar alguna de las banderas cercanas a usted para que lo auxilien…._

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta,

—Mmm, oye Thor a que otro nombre responde tu hermano— pregunto la viuda negra mientras con sus binoculares buscaba entre las personas al dios

—Por su nombre únicamente, tal vez tengamos más suerte, lo mejor será también omitir la parte de sus amigos, más vale no provocarlo.

— ¡Loki!, lo están buscando, favor de levantar alguna de las banderas cercanas a usted para que lo auxilien—voceo una confundida chica por los parlantes, aunque fue un desperdicio de esfuerzo al no obtener respuesta.

Thor empezando a preocuparse arrebato el micrófono del parlante a la muy impactada joven y grito —Loki, más vale que salgas en este momento o me encargare personalmente que regreses a Asgard y no estoy bromeando, Heimdall en cuanto te ordene abre el portal sobre Loki— fue la amenaza lanzada por un muy angustiado dios que observaba el lugar en busca de cualquier movimiento que delatara la ubicación de su hermano.

—Midgardianos que se encuentran en el laberinto y los alrededores ofrezco una cuantiosa recompensa Asgardiana al que me dé información sobre mi hermano Loki Odinson un dios de tersa piel blanca, hermoso cabello negro y unos impactantes ojos verdes que pueden verse azul si pierde el control sobre sus poderes*, algunos de ustedes lo recuerdan de los ataques del año pasado aunque no se alar...— el grito de histeria de la multitud reunida interrumpió a Thor de su elocuente discurso y a los agentes que todo este tiempo habían intentado quitarle el micrófono de las manos.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. llama a Tony y a Rogers necesitaremos su ayuda para calmar la situación— le informaba a la inteligencia artificial una enojada pelirroja que quería matar al dios del trueno. —Clint con la ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S. podrías hacer reconocimiento facial a todos los que se encuentran en el laberinto, debemos descartar que en verdad Loki no se encuentre ahí — un asentamiento de cabeza fue su única contestación mientras empezaba a trabajar

—Thor busca en los alrededores a tu hermano podrías pedirle ayuda a Heimdall, para ver si lo puede encontrar—sin contestar un casi histérico Asgardiano empezó a recorrer los terrenos del parque mientras su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada pensando posibles escenarios en donde su hermano podría estar, tal vez solo camino hasta el lago para distraerse una vez que no lo encontró, sin embargo su tranquilidad solo duro hasta que llego a dicho lugar y no lo encontró, entonces su mente empezó a idear horribles imágenes donde un secuestrado Loki era obligado a trabajar en una casa de citas por comida o siendo esclavizado por techo y alimento. El dios del trueno estaba perdiendo la razón imaginado como su hermano se encontraba muerto en alguna calle, víctima de un atropellamiento, o de una herida por un intento de asalto fallido, su pobre y lindo hermano vagando en las calles sin dinero, con hambre, pero él era un futuro rey entrenado para mantener la calma en las peores circunstancias y esta era una de ellas encontraría a su Loki y lo esposaría a él hasta que tuviera que entregarlo y aun en ese momento lograría permanecer a su lado.

o-o-o-o

En una de las entradas del parque un joven observaba maravillado las hermosas flores que rodeaban el camino de regreso al jardín botánico, recordaba amargamente su niñez y el tiempo que pasaba con Frigga cuidando algunas plantas. Justamente este año una planta muy especial daría frutos, según la tradición esta solo florecería cada 300 años, era tan mágica y especial que solo un poder que se le equipare podría acceder a su fruto. Cuando esto sucediera lo más probable era Frigga o Odín lo tomarían para resguardarlo, tal vez él podría robarlo, muy en su interior esperaba que Odín fuera rechazado por la planta y quedara en ridículo frente a todos, aunque si ese fuera el caso, lamentablemente no podría verlo sin caer en prisión.

— _Ofrezco una cuantiosa recompensa asgardiana al que me dé información sobre mi hermano Loki Odinson un dios de tersa piel blanca, hermoso cabello negro y unos impactantes ojos verdes que pueden verse azul si pierde el control sobre sus poderes, algunos de ustedes lo recuerdan de los ataques del año pasado aunque no se alar..._

La cabeza del dios del engaño se dirigió en automático a la dirección de la voz de su hermano. " _No puede ser cierto esa Barbie, no puede estar diciendo esas cosas, en verdad por Odín que no podría ser más estúpido"_ pensaba el asgardiano mientras buscaba refugio entre las sombras de los árboles. A su alrededor se podía ver a la gente buscándolo o corriendo para alejarse del parque, un momento después escucho a Thor volando sobre él.

— ¿Ahora como lo alcanzo?— Murmuro el dios, que golpeaba su cabeza en el árbol, ni loco se iba a arriesgar a que lo reconocieran y lo atacaran, su magia se desperdiciaría y lo pondría en evidencia al curarse más rápido de lo normal aun en un asgardiano, solo quedaba esperar a que la multitud se dispersara para regresar a la torre Stark.

Había pasado un poco más de media hora cuando escucho un ruido detrás de los arboles apenas si tuvo tiempo de arrojarse al suelo cuando un rayo de energía destruyo su refugio.

—Uno, dos, tres por la diva de cuernitos tirada debajo de los escombros— dijo Iron man llegando para salvar el día

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Estúpido, pudiste haberme matado!— Respondió furioso Loki levantándose de los escombros

—Podría pero no lo hice—contesto Tony mientras se acercaba al joven cubierto de madera —ahora vayamos a casa tengo a un muy histérico dios del trueno aterrorizando Nueva York hasta que le devuelvan a su hermano — tomando a Loki de la cintura lo cargo como si fuera un costal y despego rumbo a la torre, informándole a los demás que él y el dios de las travesuras se dirigían sanos y salvos hacia casa.

 _*Referencia al conocido conjunto que Tom Hiddleston a utilizado en varias ocasiones._

 _*Aun a pesar de todo sigue siendo un dios y mantiene esa fuerza, si bien no es tan grande como la de Thor, es lo suficientemente poderosa como para arrojar a Tony por la ventana XD_

 _*Coche que promociona Tom XD "Is good to be bad" Vean el comercial…es asombroso._

 _*Amora/Encantadora es una de las aliadas de Loki en los comics, si bien ambos logran congeniar algunas veces, se coquetean entre ambos y se entienden…se siguen llevando… ¿Mal? Si algo así…es como una amistad hipócrita. Por cierto, Amora está enamorada de Thor, también es algo complicado, es más bien una obsesión pues fue uno de los únicos hombres que la rechazo._

 _¡Regresamos!_

 _¿Cómo han estado? Nosotras bien, algo estresadas con la escuela y el trabajo pero aún estamos vivas. En mi caso la preparatoria me tiene atrapada, mas, estoy contenta en mi salón uvu todos son muy amables conmigo y en el caso de mi hermana ¡La acaban de ascender!_

 _Estamos pensando en poner días fijos de actualización, me veo muy tentada en hacerlo en el día de Thor (Jueves) ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Contestar comentarios:_

 _LadyAniMangaXD: Te agradecemos con todo nuestro oscuro ser tu comentario jajaja XD Loki es una diva, Thor es muy dramático (Como casi todo el mundo en Asgard) ¡Sí! Debería existir algo así, pero quien sabe tal vez Disney lo tenga planeado ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **¡Dejen sus reviews! Nos ayudan mucho**_


	6. Un tramposo nunca cambia

_**¡Contamos ya con una pagina en facebook! Si quieren mandarnos dibujos de sus momentos favoritos en la historia, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa es recibido, ¡el link esta en nuestro perfil! ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**_

 _ **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capítulo 6

Un tramposo nunca cambia.

— _Como lo escuchan por Fox News, uno de los líderes del ataque Chitauiri se presentó hace unos momentos en Central Park, por motivos aún desconocidos, a continuación y en exclusiva tenemos el video de la captura del extraterrestre_ — era la imagen que los vengadores reunidos veían desde la sala de juntas donde esperaban la llegada de Tony. En la transmisión se podía ver a un Loki levantándose de los escombros, siendo cargado por el hombre de hierro, la siguiente escena fue desde un ángulo distinto donde se podía ver claramente la mano del hombre de hierro dándole unas cuantas nalgadas a Loki, mientras este lo golpeaba en la espalda

— ¿¡Cómo se atreve ese plebeyo a atacar y lo peor a tocar a mi hermano!? Sin sus poderes es solo un midgardiano más y si lo hubiera lastimado… o matado— gritaba hiperventilado el dios del trueno que apenas si podía mantener la calma.

—Tranquilo Thor, Loki está bien, en cuestión de minutos llegaran a la torre y podrás tenerlo en tus brazos, y nada de esto hubiera sido tan rápido sin la ayuda de Tony, recuerdas tu hermano en armas — le decía Bruce al príncipe asgardiano tratando de sosegarlo mientras intentaba convencerlo de soltar su martillo, algo en su interior le decía que era lo mejor para su hermano en ciencia, por lo menos le daba tiempo de correr.

o-o-o

—No es necesario que me cargaras de esta manera imbécil , claramente pudimos haber regresado en coche o en helicóptero— reclamaba un dios bastante mareado por ir con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Pude haberte cargado como una linda princesa, diva seguramente era lo que querías ¿No es así? — le contesto un muy pícaro Tony, dejando al primero callado—. Ahora hablando en serio era la única manera en que los dos saliéramos con nuestra dignidad intacta tú como el villano atrapado y yo como el carismático y heroico héroe de Nueva York, ¿De qué otra forma hubiéramos podido sacarte de ahí sin que esa multitud de neoyorquinos intentara lastimarte?—las palabras del hombre de hierro confundieron aún más al dios del caos, que ya no recordaba cómo era tener un cómplice, trayendo sentimientos nostálgicos, que decidió adjudicar al exceso de sangre en su cabeza.

—Supongo que por esta vez te daré la razón hojalata oxidada pero las nalgadas no eran necesarias, juro que me vengare por eso — una carcajada por parte del midgardiano fue toda respuesta que recibió su amenaza—. Dime ¿Lograste instalar los escudos? Porque creo que podemos hacer un núcleo separado que haga más complicado deshabilitarlos, con tres diferentes fuentes de poder que podrían interconectarse para asegurar que sea imposible cortar el flujo de energía—, comento el dios del caos solamente para matar el tiempo y olvidar esas extrañas ideas que lo rondaban.

—Logramos instalar los escudos pero no se mantienen estables, odio decir esto pero tu idea es genial, ¡Demonios! Como no se me ocurrió a mí, si Banner pregunta la idea fue mía cuernitos, a cambio contratare a personal que se encargue de la lavandería ¿estás de acuerdo? — Negocio el playboy

—Usted señor Stark es un genio con maravillosas ideas…

—Señor inicio el protocolo de aterrizaje, la torre esta avisada y sus compañeros lo esperan en el helipuerto— anuncio J.A.R.V.I.S. tomando el control del traje.

Por fin el ruido de los cohetes de Iron Man se escucharon y todos se movieron al helipuerto—Tranquilo Thor una vez que Tony llegue, revisare a tu hermano para asegurar que este físicamente bien, pero necesitas tener calma para que yo pueda trabajar sin que el otro yo aparezca al sentir tu amenaza ¿me explico? — Hablaba un Banner bastante angustiado por la integridad física de su compañero.

—Lo entiendo.

En cuanto Stark puso los pies en la tierra y soltó a Loki este cayó de sopetón al piso al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Tanto Tony como Thor se apresuraron a auxiliarlo —Suelta a mi hermano, si no quieres que te arroje del edificio Stark—ordeno el dios mientras cargaba al hijo menor de Odín — ¿Estas bien pequeño? ¿No estas herido? ¿Nadie te hizo nada verdad? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? — cuestionaba con una suave y dulce voz a su hermano, convenciéndose en el proceso que Loki está bien y a su lado.

—Thor recuéstalo en el piso para que pueda revisarlo— le pedía Banner al dios del trueno quien renuentemente obedecía —J.A.R.V.I.S. corre el programa médico, revisa sus signos vitales mientras realizo un tacto para asegurar que no tenga nada roto—indicaba el científico acercándose al dios del caos que empezaba a recuperar el equilibrio

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme asquerosa bestia, no tengo nada roto— dijo parándose de golpe alejándose del grupo. Pero esa distancia fue imposible de mantener al ser tacleado por un príncipe que por fin sentía el alivio correr por su cuerpo al saber que su hermano estaba bien—Sueltame Barbie, estoy bien, solo déjame en paz— reclamaba un atormentado Loki que no encontraba como zafarse de ese abrazo, el dios del trueno sentía los movimientos de su compañero intentando liberarse, intentando volver alejarse de él.

Entonces el caos en el interior de Thor empezó, los sentimientos de angustia y desesperación regresaron trayendo consigo al enojo, no fue ninguna sorpresa que truenos y relámpagos iluminaron el cielo gris de Nueva York, pronto el furioso dios se cernió sobre un asombrado Loki que veía al futuro rey en toda su gloria — ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al esconderte de mí? ¿Acaso no entiendes que sin tus poderes solo eres ligeramente más fuerte que los migardianos? No eres ni resistente a las balas, ni cuchillos, cualquier persona pudo hacerte hecho daño, y nunca me hubiera enterado, ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a nuestros padres?, ¿Te detuviste a pensar en el dolor de nuestra madre si algo te hubiera pasado? ¡No!, Claro que no, porque siempre crees tener la razón, porque según tu nadie te quiere, pero se acabó Loki de hoy en adelante dormirás conmigo y no saldrás de mi vista ni de la torre, te mantendré vigilado todo el tiempo— concluía el airado dios que prácticamente había acorralado a su hermano y lo miraba a los ojos esperando a que se atreviera a replicar algo.

Pero el dios del caos tenía un fuerte instinto de sobrevivencia y supo que si se atrevía a decir algo seguramente terminaría esposado a su hermano y a este aún no se le había ocurrido esa idea —eres mi carcelero, si te complace hacer mi vida más horrible, tu padre te dio el poder para hacerlo, haz lo que te complazca entonces— y con estas palabras el dios del trueno cargo a su hermano y lo llevo con él a su habitación.

—Wow…los Asgardianos son muy dramáticos—Soltó Clint al verlos partir.

o-o-o-o

Thor azoto la puerta de sus aposentos mientras lanzaba a Loki hasta un pequeño sillón color rojo. Ambos se le lanzaban miradas asesinas, esperando el ataque del otro para defenderse ya sea con golpes o palabras. El dios del caos ya tenía en su mente las armas que usaría por si la cosa se ponía muy fea, aún estaban guardados los cuchillos de la noche pasada pero si eso no funcionaba romperle la lámpara en la cara o la televisión de seguro confundiría unos minutos a Thor, los suficientes para volver a escapar, tan adentrado en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no noto la cuerda que el dios del trueno le ponía en el pie.

—Listo…con esto ya no te escaparas—sonrió satisfecho el rubio.

Loki salió de su trance para mirar su pie— ¿Eh? —Frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar el final de la cuerda.

—Lo amarre al Mjolnir—Levanta el martillo—Así si lo llamo tu vendrás con el… ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas?*

Oh no, realmente no había hecho eso ¡No podía! ¿Con que derecho lo hacía? En cuanto se descuidara cortaría la cuerda, no le importaba si recibía regaños o trabajo extra, el no estaría amarrado de esa forma tan vil y vulgar.

—Está hecha con Uru…, padre me lo entrego por si las cosas se complicaban—agrego al ver la cara de su hermano—Aun así puedes ir por toda la torres, eres libre.

— ¿Y esta es tu definición de libertad? —Se rio sarcásticamente—Pensé que era el único de la familia con ese ideal* Sabes…así me empiezas a caer mejor—Chasqueo su lengua—Podríamos gobernar el mundo juntos, claro yo me quedo con el setenta por ciento, tú con el treinta ¿Justo, no?

—Loki…—Hablo con voz amenazante mientras se acercaba a él, entonces el azabache se preparó para recibir algún golpe, mas nunca llego, en su lugar unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban con cuidado— ¿Quieres que yo muera?

Loki abrió la boca, deseando decir un frio "si" pero no logro articularlo. ¿En verdad ese era su deseo?

 _¡Claro! ¡Afirmativo! Así podría gobernar toda Asgard, tener a los nueve mundos arrodillados ante el ¿Acaso eso no es tu sueño?_

Okay ¿Después de eso que haría? ¿Quién detendría el siguiente plan? ¿Cuidaría al reino como se debe o solo crearía una aburrida dictadura? Y lo más importante _**¿Qué es Loki sin Thor?***_

Su corazón se detuvo apretujo con el simple hecho de pensarlo. Ya no habría un Loki bromista, un digno, ni un indigno, luz y oscuridad, sol y luna, equilibrio en el universo, todo su ser no existiría.

Entonces la respuesta era ¿No?

—Tu silencio me alivia—murmura Thor acariciando su largo cabello negro—. Sé que aún hay bondad dentro de ti, el hielo no te ha consumido ni la ira tampoco—sonrió—, puedo entonces confiar en la existencia de una alma digna de Valhalla, llena de luz aunque un poco atormentada y varias de esas manchas oscuras son a causa de mi fallida misión—suspira alejándose un poco, pero sin soltarlo—Hermano mío, lamento haberte provocado tanto dolor con mi arrogante actitud, si pudiera hacer algo para regresar al pasado lo haría para así poder recuperarte, lo siento tanto…

Loki observo aquella extraña faceta en su enemigo. Aquellas palabras no eran suficientes, no adormecían el sufrimiento de miles de años, incluso solo provocaban más rabia dentro de él. Pronto hallaría la manera de convencerse que la muerte de Thor era lo mejor, con el cerraría el ciclo, encontraría la paz y la grandeza.

—Acepto tus disculpas hermano—le sonríe Loki, mintiéndole como siempre—. Me portare mejor, hasta ganarme la confianza de tus amigos.

—Oh, no sabes lo feliz que hace a mis oídos escuchar eso—contesto dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda—. Vayamos a cenar algo con nuestros nobles amigos—lo suelta y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Thor, espera…—toma la mano del rubio— ¿Me dejas abrazarte, querido hermano?

El dios del trueno se siente en el cielo al estar en tal situación. Casi se ponía a llorar por la nostalgia traída por aquellas palabras pues le hacían recordar cuando Loki aún era un infante que iba asustado a su recamara después de tener una pesadilla y le suplicara dormirse a su lado para sentirse seguro.

—Jamás te negaría uno—Se acerca extendiendo sus brazos.

Loki da unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar a él y envolverlo en sus brazos mientras Thor hace lo mismo para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente que casi hace vomitar al dios del engaño. Odiaba este tipo de cursilerías, odiaba a su supuesto hermano o al menos trataba de hacerlo pero lo que más detestaba en este momento era el no tener un cuchillo para apuñalarlo por la espalda, mas sin embargo el dios del engaño no apresuro el abrazo y por un momento cerro los ojos para oír la ligera lluvia que aun cubría nueva York, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había detenido a escuchar la lluvia y por el bien de una buena actuación se daría el gusto de escucharla un momento más. "Solo por eso" pensó Loki mientras inconscientemente recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su no hermano.

O-o-o-o

—Creo que ricitos de oro me va a matar—se ríe Tony mientras corta los vegetales para la ensalada— ¿Tu qué opinas Cap?

Steve le lanza una mirada furibunda, si no fuera su compañero ya lo hubiera golpeado— ¿Qué relación tienes con Loki? Tu juego con ese dios está llegando muy lejos ¿Lo comprendes?

— ¡Oh! Espera—dejo el cuchillo a un lado— ¿Estas celoso? Por qué realmente siento esas palabras con otro significado.

—Stark, que no te das cuenta, el sigue siendo un enemigo de la tierra su mayor sueño es conquistarnos —suspiro agarrando su frente. Tal vez si estaba un poco celoso pues las pocas veces que llegaba a estar con el millonario eran en reuniones, campos de batalla o en fiestas donde tenía que llevárselo a la torre por su elevado estado de ebriedad, mas con Loki era diferente, parecía en sus cinco sentidos al hablarle, lo hacía de una manera amistosa como si llevaran décadas conociéndose, se sentía preocupado por el playboy, no dudaba que el asgardiano se aprovecharía de este para obtener algo en su beneficio y que pasaría con Tony cuando el dios hubiese cumplido su objetivo, si lograba dejarlo con vida habrían corrido con suerte—. Solo termina…yo iré a calentar la pasta.

Tony solo frunció el ceño y se concentró en terminar su trabajo ¿Qué podía esperar de un anciano atrapado en los años 40?

— ¡Mis amigos! —Llega Thor sonriente al comedor— ¿La cena esta lista? ¿Mis torpes manos les sirven de algo en la preparación?

—Claro, ponte a servir los platos—pide Banner quien está poniendo la mesa.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —frunce el ceño Natasha.

— ¿Ah? Cierto ¡Observen esto, compañeros! He hecho un sistema perfecto, por mi parte ya dejaría a mi adorado Loki ir solo pero el insistió en ganarse su confianza y dejarse poner la cadena…—alardeaba orgulloso hasta que Clint lo interrumpió.

— ¡Solo enséñanos!

—Está bien…—alzo su mano, enojado por la interrupción del monologo que planeo durante media hora— ¡Mjolnir!

— ¡AAAAAAAHG! —El martillo atravesó varias habitaciones hasta llegar al comedor, grande fue la sorpresa de los vengadores cuando vieron a Loki con cara asustada siendo arrastrado por el artefacto. El Mjolnir el estaban amarrados por una cuerda de un ligero color gris. En cuanto todo se detuvo, Thor se acercó a levantar a su hermano quien traía la cara llena de la mugre del suelo que se llevó al ser arrastrado por toda la torre.

—Loki, definitivamente debes de limpiar mejor—se ríe Clint.

—Tu comentario no es muy apropiado—gruño el azabache mientras limpiaba su cara—. Hagamos esto Midgardianos, mantengamos una relación estable, no digo perfecta porque eso es imposible—miro a Bruce con una sonrisa traviesa—Sin embargo yo, el dios del caos les doy mi palabra de que tratare de mantener la paz entre nosotros hasta el día de mi partida.

Los vengadores se miraron entre si y después a Thor ¿Acaso ese grandulón peludo creía las palabras de su tramposo hermano? Por algo lo conocían como el dios del engaño, eso ya lo debería saber el, que había compartido milenios a su lado, el rubio se limitó a sonreírles asegurándoles nuevamente veracidad en la promesa de Loki.

—Yo no me creo nada—hablo Clint sentándose—, el prometió comportarse y hoy provoco un desastre en la ciudad.

—Corrección…ese fue Thor—gruño Loki—Yo salí una hora antes del laberinto, lo único que hice fue pasear por el lago, no pude salir en cuanto me vocearon gracias a la histeria colectiva creado por Thor.

—Eso tiene lógica para mi ¿Alguien quiere totopos con guacamole? —sonrió Tony restándole importancia al asunto pero se ganó una mirada enojada por parte de Steve.

— ¿Vas a defenderlo? —bufo el capitán América.

—Vamos muchachos…odio admitirlo pero Loki esta vez tiene razón—suspira Bruce—, no arruinemos más la cena…

Las miradas asesinas se calman al igual que los ceños fruncidos. Todos se sientan en la mesa redonda dispuestos a comer hasta reventar y después ir a dormir cual oso en invierno. Tony destapo una botella de vino demasiado cara, Thor se levantó para sacar su reserva especial de Hidromiel que ofreció gustoso a Loki.

—Fue un largo día—levanta su vaso el dios del engaño—. Sírveme.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver como el azabache se tomó toda la bebida de un solo jalón sin hacer ninguna mueca.

—Mis amigos, parecen realmente preocupados al ver beber a mi hermano—se ríe Thor—Pocos saben que Loki tiene una gran resistencia al alcohol, incluso más que la mía. Cuando se animaba a salir de la biblioteca bebía como el mismísimo Odín—Loki frunció el ceño al ser comparado con su no padre.

—Cierto, olvidaba que el padre de todo tiene serios problemas de alcoholismo*—se ríe Tony, aunque el comentario no le agrado a Thor, saco una carcajada de Loki.

Por tercera vez en una hora el ambiente se volvió pesado y los pobres Natasha, Clint y Bruce tenían que quedarse callados mientras observaban como esos cuatro se lanzaban indirectas o miradas cómplices. Tony entendía el juego de Loki, y tácitamente ambos pactaron molestar a los dos rubios durante toda la noche, era una idea tentadora a la cual no pudieron resistirse.

La cena termino rápido, Clint, Natasha y Bruce se excusaron por diversas cosas, Thor tuvo que irse por una llamada de Jane quien prácticamente lo obligo a acompañarla a un evento de investigación mientras que Steve opto por simplemente retirarse a seguir solo siendo víctima de los dos bromistas de la casa.

Tony salió del comedor hacia el cuarto de entretenimiento. Esa noche no podría salir, con los recientes eventos al lugar que se presentara tendría a la policía y reporteros pidiendo su declaración. Suspirando con resignación decidió pasar la noche en casa por algo tenía el mejor sistema de entretenimiento inventado por él, tal vez sería bueno darle uso por fin.

O-o-o-o

En el salón de conferencia principal del fastuoso Waldorf Astoria se encontraba una extraña pareja escuchando la conferencia titulada "La naturaleza no computable en las leyes físicas que describen la actividad mental" dada por el famoso científico Roger Penrose, quien explicaba que aquí estaba la base para crear una inteligencia artificial. Jane por su parte estaba entusiasmada no por crear una I.A. para eso estaba J.A.R.V.I.S. si no porque pensaba que esta era la base con la que los asgardianos podían hacer "magia". En cambio a su lado se encontraba un muy aburrido Thor quien tenía puesto todo su empeño, en no quedarse dormido, no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurriera y terminara teniendo una discusión con su novia.

— ¿Qué opinas Thor algo de lo que dijo el conferencista te sonó conocido? —pregunto una muy contenta científica quien siguió hablando sin darle tiempo de contestar —Al llegar a casa te presentare algunas teorías en las que estoy trabajando para saber tu opinión...—y continuo hablando mientras el señor del trueno entraba en pánico, estaba convencido de que amaba a su novia, pero en días como estos lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de ella, a estas alturas su única opción era intentar poner atención o arriesgarse a tener una discusión y con los problemas que ya tenía con Loki, lo único que necesitaba era que alguien lo apoyara no otra causa de preocupación.

Aunque pensándolo bien, reflexionaba el dueño del trueno hoy sería el primer día de reconciliación con su hermano y lo había dejado completamente solo. Al darse cuenta de ese detalle el dios quiso golpearse, estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que antes cuando su hermano lo buscaba y él lo dejaba para salir con los tres guerreros.

—Quisiera ir contigo mi señora, pero he dejado solo a Loki por bastante tiempo y temo que su comportamiento incomode a mis compañeros, es necesario que regrese a asegurarme de que este todo bien— dijo el dios mientras llamaba un taxi para su chica y la ayudaba a subir —Te llamó— fue su elocuente despedida mientras se preparaba para llamar a Mjolnir, pero gracias a Odín, el dios recordó lo que sucedería con su hermano si lo hacía y resignadamente llamo a otro taxi.

O-o-o-o

La música sonaba por todo lo alto en la torre de los vengadores mientras Tony establecía un nuevo record en _Just dance_ , aunque no es como si hubiera muchos records en el casi nuevo juego, su coordinación era insuperable pensaba el millonario mientras otra canción terminaba

—Se puede saber ¿Qué haces? Y ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — pregunto Loki mientras se reclinaba en la puerta del salón y observaba cuidadosamente la pantalla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuernitos, no sabes qué es esto?, ya estabas empezando a engañarme haciéndome creer que eras el sabiondo Loki, ¡has roto mis esperanzas! —le contesto Tony mientras simulaba estar sufriendo un terrible dolor en el corazón.

—Estúpido, la última vez que estuve en la tierra de incognito fue en el 2009, el año pasado no me di el tiempo de visitar la tienda de novedades, como recordaras estuve muy ocupado—el dios del caos se acercó al aparato mientras analizaba el equipo y realizaba sus propias pruebas.

Tony lo miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado, había algo en el hombre delante de él que lo llamaba de una manera que jamás había sentido—. Esto es un videojuego donde varias personas bailan, no es nada del otro mundo pero te pasas un buen rato— decidió decirle para desaparecer el silencio recién formado— ¿Quieres probar?

—Claro, porque no— respondió estoico, él siempre había sido curioso por naturaleza y cualquier cosa que llamara su atención debía ser investigada. Por la pantalla Tony iba desplegando las canciones dejando que Loki escogiera una, después de un momento este eligió y tras una breve explicación los acordes de _Blame_ de _Calvin Harris_ se empezaron a escuchar.

Al principio el asgardiano se movía sin fluidez, pero solo basto 20 segundos para que el desconcierto inicial pasara y la puntuación de _perfect_ fuera la única. Loki había olvidado que tenía público, incluso llego a cerrar un par de momentos sus ojos para sentir la música entrar dentro de su interior. La música en Asgard era muy diferente, no pasaban de viejos acordes con guitarras, alabando a varios dioses o a feroces batallas vividas, la midgardiana sin en cambio, no tenía limites, se dejaba llevar solo por las emociones de los autores en el momento de hacerlas. Pronto las estrellas se empezaron a acumular y, sus risas salieron al tiempo que levantaba las manos y terminaba desbloqueando un nuevo avatar.

Iron man, desconcertado lo observaba con una sonrisa — ¡Bravo! Te felicito para ser principiante eres bueno, pero yo soy el maestro —sentencio el hombre de hierro acercándose con pasos elegantes a Loki que mantenía su sonrisa.

—Entonces maestro te reto por la supremacía, hoy caerás ante mí— lo provoco el dios con una clara mirada de superioridad

—No descansaremos hasta que solo uno de los dos quede— respondió muy seguro Tony —ahora yo por derecho de piso escogeré la siguiente canción— _Circus_ de _Britney Spears_ fue la apertura de esta competencia.

Después de 40 minutos el marcador era muy parejo aunque Loki llevaba una canción de ventaja, esta lo decidiría todo ambos jugadores estaban muy concentrados cuando estaban a punto de empezar la voz de la viuda los sorprendió—Clint y yo lo haríamos mucho mejor que ustedes, ahora muévanse de la pista y hagan paso a los expertos— dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a un fastidiado Clint quien solo empezó a jugar porque su compañera de mal humor era un peligro para lo que estuviera alrededor.

—Muy bien nuevas reglas, ambos equipos bailaran la misma canción al mismo tiempo, quien junte más puntos al final gana, J.A.R.V.I.S. has las adecuaciones para lograrlo, — ordeno el millonario, mientras su I.A. colocaba cámaras y efectuaba los arreglos para cumplir con el capricho de su creador.

— Todo listo señor— le indico su mayordomo.

— ¡Listos! —a la confirmación de todos le hizo una seña a J.A.R.V.I.S y la tonada de Timber de Kesha comenzó.

La competencia era muy pareja ambos equipos giraban, levantaban las manos al mismo tiempo, parecían un reflejo del otro—. La próxima vez yo seré la mujer y tú el oso, esos movimientos de cadera tan flojos nos van a hacer perder —dijo enojado Tony

— Si no estuvieras tan ocupado queriendo lucirte te darías cuenta que la corona del equipo la llevo yo si perdemos será tu culpa—le contesto Loki mientras levantaba el pie y cambiaba de lugar con Tony siguiendo los pasos.

O-o-o-o

Bruce había sido atraído por la música y la risa que venían de la sala de T.V, no pudo evitar caerse de la risa al ver a Tony, Clint y Natasha bailando como si no hubiera mañana, pero casi le da un infarto cuando observo a Loki caminando alrededor de Tony al mismo tiempo giraba su brazo, ambos equipos se gritaban tonterías e insultos mientras el marcador oscilaba a favor de un equipo y otro, casi decide intervenir cuando noto como Loki sutilmente arrojo el florero a la cabeza de Clint para ser detenido por un brazo de Natasha quien ya le había arrojado una lámpara al millonario que pudo esquivar. Lo mejor, pensó Banner será dejarlos hasta agotar sus energías, solo un loco intervendría en este momento por lo que decidió salir al pasillo.

—Mi joven amigo que es lo que observas con tanto interés—pregunto a sus espaldas el dios del trueno.

—Nada Thor ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina por algo que comer? — intento distraerlo de la escena que ocurría en el salón donde un Loki brincaba sobre la espalda de iron man para finalizar la canción.

—Claro pero primero quiero saludar a mi hermano ¿Sabes dónde está?

Al sorprendente genio no se le ocurría ninguna palabra —En… la cocina seguramente todavía quedaban… muchas cosas sucias después… de la comida — fue para lo que su brillante mente alcanzo.

— ¡Maldición Loki! Ya te dije que muevas más esa cintura y te pegues más a mi…— fue lo único que se escuchó en el silencio del pasillo.

—Deja de darme órdenes y sostenme porque si me tiras te…—fue el grito siguiente que se escuchó dejando de nuevo el lugar en un silencio interrumpido por los gruñidos del dios rubio, Banner no quería mirarlo definitivamente no quería saber cómo iban a acabar las cosas y lo peor de todo es que él se encontraba en medio del paso.

—Hazte a un lado— solo basto esa orden para que todo sucediera muy rápido. Bruce corrió hacia el cuarto y tacleo a Tony al piso justo a tiempo para evitar que un rayo le destrozara la cara.

Los celos estaban al máximo.

 _*Como en los viejos tiempos: Desde principios de Thor, exactamente en las ediciones de "Journey Into Mystery The Mighty Thor" Loki fue el villano predilecto, siempre lo terminaba derrotando y regresando a Asgard, en una ocasión Thor amarra a Loki al Mjolnir para después lanzarlo directo a la entrada del Bifrost._

 _*El único de la familia con ese ideal:_

" _La libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia y cuando así lo acepten, en su corazón conocerán la paz."_

" _¿No es esto más simple? ¿No es este su estado natural? La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar, es que anhelan ser sometidos. El seductor encanto de la libertad despoja de dicha sus vidas con su pelea interminable por el poder, por identidad._

 _Fueron creados para ser gobernados._

 _Al final siempre se arrodillaran."_

 _¿Un ideal muy retorcido de lo que es la libertad, no?_

 _*¿Qué es Loki sin Thor? Pregunta tomada del dialogo de Loki, en el comic con el mismo nombre. Aquí se nos enseña que pasaría si el dios de las travesuras tomara el control de toda Asgard, sometiendo a toda la familia real en el proceso. Hela le pregunta que cuando matara a Thor, pregunta que Loki no le puede contestar pues jamás se imaginó un mundo sin su enemigo. Les recomiendo mucho este comic, es una pieza maestra y más con los dibujos de Esad Ribic._

 _*Problemas de alcoholismo: Se dice que Odin solo tomaba Hidromiel, nada más ni nada menos…creo que el chiste se cuenta solo…_

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Nosotras nuevamente muertas por las tareas y trabajo. Estoy terminando de editar esto a las doce de la noche y no sé cómo le voy a hacer para levantarme mañana e ir a tomar mis clases de historia.

¿Les gusto la parte del baile? ¡Les pedimos que vayan a ver el video de los bailes, se reirán mucho al imaginarlos bailar!

¡Aún quedan algunas canciones por poner! ¿Cuáles se imaginan o les gustaría ver? ¡A mi hermana y a su servidora nos encantaría leer sus opiniones!

Comentarios:

LadyAniMangaXD: ¡Eres un amor, muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Apuesto que tu corazón exploto con el Thorki en este capítulo, 7u7 tendras que esperar un poco más para descubrir en que la utilizo ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 _ **¡Dejen sus comentarios! Saben que los apreciamos mucho y son nuestro alimento, nos inspiran a continuar.**_

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	7. El punto de quiebre

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capítulo 7

El punto de quiebre

Loki vio todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. El rayo, tony cayendo, Thor furioso y Bruce a punto de ponerse verde, era información que su cabeza no podía procesar con rapidez, mas, el instinto le pidió a gritos salir corriendo del lugar. Las piernas reaccionaron pero justo antes de dar un paso, el mjolnir termino por arrastrarlo a los brazos de Thor.

— ¡¿Qué demonios Thor?! ¡Atacaste a tu maldito aliado!—Grito Loki al borde del colapso— ¡Suéltame idiota! —pataleaba enojado mientras su piel blanca se transformaba en azul y comenzaba a congelar a su hermano.

— ¡Stark Esta sangrando! —Observo Natasha al acercarse, Clint corrió al baño para tomar el botiquín—Hey, Bruce…necesito que te calmes—sonrió comenzando a cantar una vieja canción de cuna en su lengua materna. El científico jadeaba agitado y cerraba los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en encerrar al "otro tipo"

Steve llego a la habitación junto con Clint— Natasha, saca a Bruce de aquí, necesitamos ver que tan mal esta Tony, Thor—dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, ambos llenos de ira se retaban por el control—Sal, ahora…—ordeno con voz autoritaria.

—No puedes hablarle así al hijo…

— ¡Me importa una mierda tu ascendencia! ¡Sal ahora mismo! —Gruño—Estamos en la tierra ¿Lo recuerdas? Eres un visitante y como tal tienes que comportarte ¡Vete de una maldita vez!

El equipo se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras usadas por su capitán, si hubieran estado en cualquier otra situación habrían gritado "lenguaje" pero no había tiempo para ridículas bromas cuando tenían a Tony Stark sangrando, Hulk encima, Thor enojado y un prisionero en el mismo lugar.

—Tengo que recordarte que tu hermano no se lleva muy bien con el "otro tipo" ¿Si despierta a quien golpeara primero? —Grito Clint.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al dios que dio media vuelta cargando a su hermano como costal para salir de la torre.

Afuera la lluvia se había intensificado pero esto no detuvo el andar del rubio. Sabía perfectamente que con solo pensarlo la lluvia podría dejar de caer encima de ellos, mas, necesitaba esas gotas frías en su cara para poder tranquilizarse y pensar en sus acciones. Su mente le había hecho una jugarreta, no entendía el porqué de sus acciones últimamente y eso lo agobiaba demasiado.

Muchas veces pensó echarle la culpa a la acelerada vida que desde hace un par de años llevaba, ya nada era igual a esos días donde solo se la pasaba entrenando, batiéndose en la guerra, seduciendo a las damas mientras asistían a los faustosos banquetes en su honor, ahora encima de sus hombros reposaba todo un reino, todo un universo, y si eso no fuera suficiente tenia un hermano demente que aprovechaba cualquier distracción para intentar apoderarse de los nueve reinos y ahora atacaba a sus aliados era lo único que le faltaba para terminar por caer.

" _Tu culpa, si no hubieras sido tan cabeza hueca él se podría haber salvado"_ gritaba su yo interior pero entonces su orgullo contestaba altanero " _Desde el principio Loki estuvo loco como una cabra"_ y ambas voces juntas lo abofeteaban diciéndole _"¿Qué te hace sentir tan especial como para creer que el origen de todos los males de tu hermano eres tú?"_

Un golpe en su cabeza lo saco de sus depresivos pensamientos —. Me estoy empapando, podrías hacer algo con la lluvia, ¿recuerdas? soy tan frágil como un midgardiano, no me mires así, esas son tus palabras hermano, podría enfermarme y sería tu culpa.

Era un estúpido dios cometiendo errores una y otra vez.

—Loki, yo…—Hablo mientras lo bajaba lentamente al suelo sin importarle la lluvia.

—No me vuelvas a hablar de cursilerías porque ya no estoy del humor para aguantarte… tu nunca has sido de esa manera, las palabras no son lo tuyo, ¿cuándo se había visto que el gran Thor hijo de Odín se sentara en el suelo a llorar como un niño perdido? , me avergüenza saber que me derrotaste…

Un trueno demasiado fuerte lo callo—Basta Loki, no necesito de tu sarcasmo ahora… solo siéntate y cállate—ordeno el futuro rey.

—Entonces no se para que me buscaste—trato levantarse pero fue detenido por una mano—. Sabes como soy —le contesto mientras veía como las gotitas formaban pequeños ríos en su ropa.

—Antes solíamos platicar como buenos amigos, ¿Ya habíamos solucionado las cosas, no?

Más truenos se escucharon y ambas miradas se encontraron.

—Sí, lo hicimos—respondió sereno aun sabiendo su mentira—, pero eso no va a arreglar mi personalidad de un día para otro—la lluvia aumento y el azabache comenzó a sentir las gotas como pequeñas agujas clavándose en su espalda—. Busca una mejor forma de desquitarte, esta lluvia terminara por hundir la ciudad.

—Me tienes confundido—soltó con la voz entrecortada, provocando en Loki una sonrisa.

—Anda, suéltalo antes de que tu tonto cerebro lo deje de procesar—murmuro sarcástico y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te extraño… — confesó el dios —cuando te creí muerto, fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo mucho que hacías por mí, el peso de mi título… nunca fue tan grande, todas las responsabilidades, los deberes ¿Cómo demonios lo hacías? prácticamente todo la diplomacia y la administración eran llevadas por ti y aun así tenías tiempo de salir con nosotros, ser mi respaldo en el campo de batalla… supongo que solo quiero decir… —"No me abandones, desde tu regreso por extraño que parezca, las cosas son mejores, te necesito hermano" pensó el asgardiano pero de sus labios solo salió un simple— gracias por todo.

Loki abrió sus enormes ojos verdes con sorpresa ¿Acaso sus oídos lo estaban engañando? ¿Thor le agradecía por algo? No pudo evitar que su estómago sintiera un confuso sentimiento de asco combinado con algo más— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quieres? Un "no hay de que hermano para eso estaba o un por nada ni lo menciones". Tú dime, yo lo hago. — prácticamente le grito Loki a su compañero mientras se alejaba de él.

—No te vayas por favor, entiendo si mi compañía te… incomoda—tartamudeo claramente agobiado por sus palabras—. Pero solo por hoy permanece a mi lado, escucha mis pensamientos como cuando éramos niños— un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que un muy confundido dios del engaño pudo hacer, mientras Thor se acomodaba en sus piernas y la lluvia se detenía para dar paso a un despejado cielo nocturno.

—Amo a madre y a padre, amo o amaba a Jane en estos momentos no estoy muy seguro, pero eso realmente no me importa, solo quisiera estar en paz respecto a ti, mi amado hermano contigo todo es diferente, mi mente no logra entender tus pensamientos, ni tus deseos…solo sé que…que…cuando te veo junto al hombre de hierro quiero romper cualquier tratado de paz con este mundo, no soporto esa extraña complicidad entre los dos, tú no eres así, jamás tratarías como un igual a un migdarniano …—Desvió la mirada, apenado por sus pensamientos—En Asgard tu mejor amigo era yo, el cómplice de tus aventuras era yo, mi único anhelo es regresar contigo a casa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

El silencio reino, aquellas palabras que le habían pesado más de lo que creía.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin que ninguno deseara romper el momento, pero ambos sabían que esto era imposible, el sol empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte.

—No puedo—le sonríe con malicia Loki al dios, justo cuando la luz naranja toco su pálido rostro—No existe un mundo o universo en donde los dos nos podamos llevar bien o terminemos juntos para siempre—esta vez se levantó rápidamente evitando que Thor lo detuviera—Somos contrarios, nacimos para ser opuestos y mantener el equilibrio, cosas como el amor no nos corresponden ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Prometí llevarme bien contigo, comportarme cual ángel hasta el día de mi partida y aceptar nuestra hermandad. Pero dime querido hermano te has puesto a pensar que va a pasar conmigo cuando regresemos, porque yo sí, tú serás nombrado rey y yo seré encerrado en una nueva prisión, discúlpame si no estoy ansiando regresar a "casa"

—Loki…

— ¡CALLA! —Estallo sumamente enojado— ¡El juego va a terminar cuando alguno de los dos se mate o nos matemos! Solo entonces se decidirá si la oscuridad le gano a la luz—camino firmemente hasta llegar a estar nariz con nariz, levanto su mano lentamente y acaricio con cuidado la mejilla del rubio—Te recomiendo disfrutar de los regalos que la vida nos está dando, aprecia este oasis el tiempo que dure, en algunos meses la tormenta de arena se desatara borrándolo para siempre, nunca has sido de mucho reflexionar hermanito, no lo hagas ahora, disfruta de tu humana y la felicidad de luchar con tus amigos porque cuando esto acabe me encargare que sea toda la felicidad que podrás tener durante tu larga vida. —Una cruel risa le siguió a esta declaración mientras Loki se alejaba y entraba a la torre.

El sol salió por fin iluminando a la torre de los vengadores, donde Banner había caído dormido en los brazos de Natasha quien aún tarareaba la canción de cuna y acariciaba los cabellos del hombre prometiéndole que siempre lo protegería aun de el mismo; Clint se encontraba sentado en el sillón platicando con su esposa sobre las hazañas de sus bebes y planeando la construcción de un nuevo cobertizo donde pudiera instalar más juegos; un piso más abajo Steve se encontraba revisando las quemaduras de Tony quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Observo sus lastimados hombros mientras suspiraba desanimado—Te lo dije Stark, ibas a salir herido si le seguías el juego a Loki, pero nunca me has hecho caso, ¿por qué no simplemente puedes quedarte a un lado?, siempre quieres estar en medio del caos, ser el caos…. —una risa amarga salió de sus labios, por fin había descifrado el comportamiento de su compañero—es por eso ¿no es así Stark? Tu amas al caos es parte de ti siempre ir en contra de lo establecido, era lógico que te entendieras con el dios de caos— sosteniendo su mano se sentó en la cama monitoreando sus signos mientras J.A.R.V.I.S. continuaba con el programa de curación rápida.

En la plataforma de la torre el futuro rey de Asgard continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones. Loki por excelencia era símbolo de la malicia, su nombre al ser mencionado en los viejos tiempos hacía temblar al pueblo y rezar a Odín para evitar caer en alguna de las trampas del mentiroso. Ahora que su hermano había hecho su presentación oficial al mundo, saltando de viejas leyendas nórdicas a la realidad todo era diferente, paso de ser un dios a…un prisionero, un criminal.

Pero esto a él no le importaba, para el siempre sería su hermano y para sorpresa del dios este pensamiento trajo la calma, claro que Loki y el eran distintos ¡gracias a Odín que esto era cierto! , como siempre el azabache tenía razón, él era su equilibrio desde niños había sido ahí donde la fuerza física de Loki no bastaba Thor lo acompañaba y cuando su inteligencia y astucia no eran suficientes la de Loki lo sacaba del problema, eran imparables no por ser iguales si no por ser diferentes.

"En esta ocasión no era diferente" concluyo el dios del trueno ahí donde la ambición y crueldad de Loki lo rebasara, estaría Thor para llevarlo al camino correcto, siempre juntos no era un sueño, era una realidad. Esta noche Loki había permanecido a su lado como en los viejos tiempos y lo había ayudado aun desde su crueldad, seguía siendo su mismo hermano, solo que más astuto era hora de jugar un nuevo juego que sacara de su zona de confort a su hermano.

" _Atención Avengers, hay un robo en el banco cerca del Central Park, se cree que hay supervillanos implicados en esto"_

La voz de J.A.R.V.I.S sonó por toda la torre haciendo saltar a más de uno, incluso logrando que Tony Stark despertara después de estar unas horas inconsciente.

— ¡Nadie me beso! ¿Verdad? —grita agitado el millonario mirando a todo su alrededor, encontrándose solo con cierto rubio frunciendo el ceño—Hey Capi... —murmuro claramente apenado, esperando escuchar un "te lo dije".

—Te vas a quedar en la torre, tenemos un llamado—le acerco las vendas por si necesitaba cambiarlas—Ese es tu castigo, no me obligues a ser más estricto—hablo con voz seria pero esto no le importo a Tony, el capitán podría amenazarlo pero nunca cuestionar su autoridad dentro del equipo.

— ¡Esta también es mi guerra! —gruño levantándose rápidamente y maldiciendo de la misma forma gracias al dolor que le provocaron sus heridas.

Steve lo empujo de nuevo a la cama, siendo un poco rudo pero no tanto como para lastimarlo—Loki se va a quedar contigo ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

Stark solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendido al oír esas palabras, trato de formular alguna oración más, era imposible no tartamudear. Ahora si estaba seguro, el capitán estaba celoso ¿O tal vez no? A lo mejor era solo el enojo por haber violado una de sus reglas, pero vamos…no fue la primera ocasión ni iba a ser la última— ¿Si sabes que en cuanto te vayas yo me pondré mi traje y los seguiré, verdad?

—Sí, lo sé—gruño el rubio—, sin embargo no podrás hacer la entrada triunfal junto a nosotros ni decir tus frases tontas—camina hasta la entrada y azota la puerta.

o-o-o-o

Thor corría de un lado a otro con Loki en su hombro siendo un perfecto costal de papas. Dejar a su hermano en la torre podría ser muy peligroso, pero llevarlo al campo de batalla aún más ¿y si las personas lo empezaban a acosar o le lanzaban piedras? Por su parte, el dios de las mentiras solo jugueteaba con el celular que un par de días antes le había quitado a la Barbie barata.

— ¿Si te dejo aquí no destruirás la torre?

—No la destruiré pero tampoco te la devolveré sin rasguños—contesta sin mucho interés, _Twitter_ le parecía mucho más interesante en estos momentos, en su cuenta ya contaba con 300 seguidores…nada mal para empezar un ejército

—Mejor solo te llevare—Suspira Thor—Agárrate bien.

Loki contesta con un "aja" y toma con fuerza los hombros del fortachón rubio, pronto tuvo que guardar el celular pues ya no se encontraba en el suelo, ahora volaban entre los grandes edificios carcomidos gracias al paso del tiempo.

"No es nada comparado a otros mundos" suspira el dios del engañado, sumamente fastidiado por el largo día que estaba teniendo, ya había amanecido y no durmió ni una hora. Si estar cerca de Loki ya era un peligro, ahora sumándole sus pocas horas de sueño, amarrado como vil perro y fastidiado por tener que convivir con Thor, podría considerarse como un intento de suicidio.

Después de unos segundos llegaron a su destino. Los asaltantes aún estaban adentro del banco apuntando con unas extrañas armas a los banqueros, parecían pequeñas varitas al estilo Harry Potter en cuyas puntas salía humo color verde, ese color tan característico en los hechizos de cierto dios travieso.

—Loki, dime que no estas involucrado en esto—Thor baja lentamente a su hermano, tratando de ver entre sus expresiones.

Incluso el mismísimo azabache se encontraba confundido, observaba sus manos alzando sus cejas y después volvía a ver la escena del robo. Efectivamente era una magia muy parecida a la suya, pero él no recordaba habérsela dado a unos ladrones tan tontos como para hacer un plan tan absurdo y evidente, solo estaban desperdiciando magia, cosa que le molestaba demasiado.

—Me agradaría asumir toda la culpa pero yo no le di las varitas a esos Midgardianos— murmuro aun estresado. En su cabeza repasaba la larga lista de enemigos con acceso a poderes que quitaran magia, entonces su tren de pensamientos paro justo cuando la imagen de una rubia apareció— ¡Jævla sjarmerende!* —grito más que furioso, rojo gracias a la ira y dejando a Thor sorprendido por haberlo escuchado hablar en su lengua materna, el Asgardiano, Loki debía estar sumamente alterado como para olvidar el español.*

—Hermano… ¿La encantadora tiene que ver con esto?

— ¡Ja! Venter… ¡Nei!* —Loki se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, debía tranquilizarse o todo se pondría peor, suspiro y cerró los ojos— No estoy seguro, pero lo más probable es que sí… ¿Por qué no hay llegado tus amigos? —pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Ya están adentro Clint con Natasha, Bruce y Banner esperan en la puerta trasera—Hablo confundido— ¿Se encuentran ante un peligro más grande de lo que creíamos?

—Es mi magia, personas que no saben nada de ella lo están utilizando… ¿Tu qué opinas? —Loki observo la puerta, Clint ya había derrumbado a uno de los asaltantes.

— ¡Entonces debemos avisarles! —grito corriendo hacia la entrada, de inmediato la atención se desvió hacia él, los criminales levantaron sus varitas y no dudaron en lanzarle un poderoso hechizo.

Thor trato de levantar el Mjolnir, mas recordó que Loki se encontraba amarrado a este, posiblemente el recibiría el primer impacto, entonces solo decidió saltar a un lado esperando que esto fuera suficiente para esquivar el poderoso encanto.

— ¡Thor! —Grito Loki acercándose— ¿Acaso estas idiota? ¡Solo quítame la maldita cadena para que puedas usar el Mjolnir! ¡Hazlo ya rubia barata! ¡Ahora! —señalaba su pie mientras controlaba su increíble ganas de golpearlo.

El señor del trueno asintió y con el mismo martillo golpeo la cuerda hasta romperla, fue un proceso muy rápido pero robo la atención de ambos dioses, olvidando que los asaltantes ya sabían su ubicación. Nuevamente un rayo verde se dirigió, esta vez con dirección al azabache.

Thor lo noto demasiado tarde, justo cuando todo el poder se estampo contra la espalda de su hermano, lanzándolo varios metros por el aire.

— ¡LOKI! —No espero ni un segundo antes de salir volando para tratar de atraparlo pero a pesar de ir a toda velocidad sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Soltó un grito y estiro la mano, esperando algún tipo de milagro.

Pasaron segundos.

Ningún sonido se escuchó.

* Jævla sjarmerende: Maldita encantadora

*Ya sé que hablan inglés en las películas pero quise ponerlo como español.

Gracias a que el Asgardiano no tiene traductor o algo parecido decidí utilizar el noruego para estos diálogos

*¡Ja! Venter… ¡Nei!: Si, espera ¡No!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Nosotras no muy bien, ambas hemos tenido una semana complicada, apenas pudimos terminar el capítulo. Yo estoy con demasiadas tareas, mi hermana con su trabajo, además su internet es nulo, es difícil comunicarnos.

Lamento decirlo pero tal vez tardemos más con las actualizaciones (No se preocupen, a lo máximo será dos semanas, en un caso sumamente exagerado) por mi parte, no pienso tomarme tiempos libres hasta terminar los pendientes de mi preparatoria.

Espero nos comprendan.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios, nos inspiran mucho a seguir.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 _ **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**_


	8. Primera fase

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

Capítulo 8

La primera fase.

— ¿Si atrapo a la diva dos veces recibo descuento especial en los souvenirs de Asgard? —Hablo Iron man con Loki entre sus brazos siendo cargado como una princesa—. Quiero un peluche de Odín ¿Vienen incluidos los cuervos?

— ¡Stark! —Dijo aliviado Thor— ¿Loki se encuentra bien? ¿No sangra?

—Esta inconsciente no sangra tanto como yo cuando me chamuscaste los hombros—Si bien, no era el momento de una batalla por lo menos haría sentir culpable al hijo de Odín—No hay tiempo, tenemos que regresar.

—Nuestros compañeros nos necesitan—suspira Thor desviando la mirada. Quería sentirse mal, pero algo no se lo permitía, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario—Dame a mi hermano, yo lo cuidare. —Ordeno el dios del trueno acercándose para cargar a su hermano

—No lo creo chispitas, yo solo vine de apoyo, recuerdas estoy herido y los heridos nos quedamos de lado ¿No es cierto Capi? —reclamo molesto con su equipo el multimillonario alejándose lo suficiente para esquivar una bola de energía, al tiempo que disparaba un misil para desviar el ataque y evitar que Thor saliera lastimado.

—Thor concéntrate, necesitamos un poco de tu fuerza— dijo Steve llegando a su lado—. Aun Natasha y Clint están adentro, debemos aprovechar su posición para lograr entrar—miro a Iron man que aun sostenía a Loki en sus brazos, pero si limito a ahorrarse los comentarios, una escena de celos no cabía en este momento — ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuáles son sus planes?

—Usaran la magia para crear un portal, es una suerte que no sepan usar los poderes de mi hermano o estaríamos en problemas…—Suspiro desviando la mirada hacia el banco—Tengo una idea, Capitán usaremos tu escudo para acercarnos, después atacare yo—el americano asintió ante tal plan y se preparó.

Tony Stark observaba y escuchaba a sus compañeros había sido un imprudente al ir, pero jamás lo reconocería en público. Al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Loki sus heridas se habían abierto

— _La situación parece estar controlada señor el plan de Señor Odinson tiene un 85 % de probabilidades de éxito, las cámaras interiores del lugar demuestran que los ladrones están intentando escapar por medio de un portal_ —Hablo J.A.R.V.I.S.

Stark vigilaba todo con mucha atención dispuesto a entrar en acción en el momento oportuno con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, miró como Steve se lanzaba con su escudo al frente para ser detenido por el impacto de energía que le fue lanzado, Thor aprovecho el momento para lanzar su martillo golpeando a uno de los atacantes al tiempo que Steve le dispara al otro.

— _Señor el escaneo del estado de salud del señor Loki termino, sus signos se reportan estables y despertara en cuestión de minutos, pero he detectado una irregularidad con su análisis médicos anteriores, el señor Odinson se está recuperando al triple de la velocidad normal, aun en su estado asgardiano su recuperación está por arriba de la de su hermano, además algo interfiere en mis sensores_.

—Está bien J.A.R.V.I.S. Enfócate en la situación actual, cualquier cosa extraña infórmame de inmediato—Hablo Tony.

La lucha continuaba en el interior del banco donde los dos maleantes restantes se habían escondido en la bodega, olvidando parte del botín —Esto es fácil, solo necesitamos repetir lo que hicimos en la entrada y listo— opinaba Thor quien dirigía su mirada a su hermano quien ahora estaba recostado a lado de un semáforo con Tony demasiado cerca para su gusto vigilándolo.

—Yo voto a favor del plan del gigante—apoyo Clint convenciendo al resto que lo único que deseaban era terminar con esto y regresar a la torre.

—Muy bien comencemos entonces vengadores unidos— Grito el Capitán América corriendo hacia las bodegas del banco.

— _Señor detecto niveles de energía similares a los del señor Loki generándose muy cerca de nosotros y aproximándose_ — informo la IA a Iron Man quien regreso su mirada a Loki

—Qué extraño primero su magia en manos de unos ladrones de poca monta y ahora esto…prepárate J.A.R.V.I.S. sospecho que tendremos visitas pronto— dijo Tony colocándose más cerca del Asgardiano.

— _Señor tengo que recordarle que sus heridas están sangrando y se encuentra en una precaria situación, lo más conveniente sería regresar a la torre o en su defecto pedir refuerzos_ — Stark analizaba la situación, regresar a la torre quedaba descartado con el peso extra de la diva durmiente sería imposible llegar a los escudos a tiempo y sus compañeros parecían estar teniendo dificultades

— Lo siento J.A.R.V.I.S. pero recibiremos a las visitas solos, en cuanto los demás estén disponibles notifícales la situación yo mantendré la situación bajo control— tomando pequeños dispositivos que salieron de su brazo Tony procedió a colocarlos alrededor del dios para después tomar una postura despreocupada.

—Los humanos son tan predecibles, es una pena que tan hermoso planeta se ha ocupado por tan insensatas criaturas— se escuchó una voz femenina en el lugar

— _Señor la energía se encuentra a su izquierda el traje puede detectar la radiación que desprende_ — informo la I.A. a su creador

— Entonces saluda a las visitas no seas grosero J.A.R.V.I.S. — pequeños misiles salieron de la espalda de Iron Man y dispararon hacia el punto de energía

— _Señor todo parece indicar que los misiles acertaron en el blanco._

—Interesante, muy interesante, pero no es suficiente, humano en verdad no tengo deseos de pelear, entrégame al príncipe y perdonare tu vida— murmuro la voz a sus espaldas.

Tony gira confrontando al nuevo villano…o mejor dicho villana. Era una hermosa rubia, de ojos verdes, figura envidiable y un traje ceñido, tenía que admitirlo, era muy hermosa, muy… _Encantadora_ , sin embargo Stark no planeaba llevar compañía hoy a su torre.

Analizo la situación, de seguro aquella bella dama conocía a Loki y por lo visto no se llevaban muy bien, aunque viendo el color de sus trajes de seguro estaban en un grupo de supervillanos o compartían al mismo diseñador con mal gusto…así como los _X-men*._

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —pregunto Tony.

—Me llaman Encantadora— murmuro con una sonrisa mientras una mano acariciaba su pecho deteniendo su palma en el reactor arc—. Quédate donde estas y no estorbes más, eres demasiado lindo para lastimarte, tal vez mas tarde, sabes suelo distraerme con chicos lindos como tú…— La mujer lanzo un rayo verde que golpeo de lleno al hombre de hierro mandándolo a volar unos metros.

— J.A.R.V.I.S. reporte — ordeno Tony sin saber que le dolía más el cuerpo por el golpe o el orgullo.

— _El traje esta funcional pero el reactor arc tiene un muy bajo nivel de energía es imposible que pueda moverse con la energía restante, estoy activando la fuente de energía secundaria, señor sus compañeros ya atraparon a los ladrones, les he avisado de la situación ya vienen._

En la calle un extraña niebla envolvía al Asgardiano que empezaba a despertar —Thor…eres…un idiota, te…—sus palabras se detuvieron al sentir el peligro que lo rodeaba, su magia lo alertaba, escaneo la zona, ningún vengador en el perímetro, claras muestras de lucha y al estirar la mano un campo lo rechazo mandando una corriente eléctrica, obra de Stark seguramente para evitar que escapara.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, amado mío—Amora se acercó a la jaula de Loki, con una sonrisa soberbia—He venido a salvarte La Cábala* ofreció mucho dinero por tu rescate…parece que te necesitan para algo

Loki suelta un suspiro y se deja caer al suelo. Estaba acabado, ¡muerto! Si la cábala trata de juntarse cosas interesantes (peligrosas) se aproximaban, no es que no le gustara sentir el peligro pisar sus talones, después de todo era un villano, pero ahora se sentía agotado en todos los sentidos posibles—. Lo siento Amora…hoy no me tendrás.

— ¿Hoy? —cruza sus brazos y alza un ceja expectante.

—Tal vez en un mes ¿Te parece? —Le sonríe aun acostado en el suelo—. Thor sufrirá, yo me burlare de él, después puedes venir por mí, me entregare sin ninguna resistencia.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré tus ordenes?

—Oh…amor de mi vida—dice sarcástico—, siempre terminas arrodillándote ante mí.

La bella cara de Amora se tornó roja y en sus manos esferas de energía se empezaron a acumular—Pagaras por esas palabras…—murmuro furibunda mientras lanzaba la primera al campo que protegía a Loki.

— ¡Ayuda! —grito el dios del engaño fingiendo haber sido lastimado por Amora, la verdad era diferente, la esfera solo lo había liberado de aquel campo. Se acomodó en una posición convincente, haciéndose bolita y soltando algunas lágrimas falsas, sin olvidarse de disipar la niebla para que los vengadores observaran todo.

Amora se sorprendió demasiado, era la primera vez que Loki se postraba así ante ella—. Debe estar planeando algo…—murmuro para sí misma. Tras unos largos segundos alternando su vista comprendió la situación. El azabache tenía una oportunidad muy buena para destruir a los vengadores, regresar a la Cabala y romperle el pobre corazón a Thor. _Entonces es ahí donde por fin va a caer ante pies_ pensó Amora—Mas te vale que esto funcione—susurro en su oído.

Los vengadores habían recibido la alerta y corrían fuera del banco, para ser recibidos por una explosión de energía —Aléjate de mí— escucharon el grito de Loki quien parecía herido de gravedad y se arrastraba lejos de una mujer.

— ¿Amora? —Thor no dudo ni un segundo en llegar a lado de su hermano— ¿Qué te trae a la tierra? —Levanto a Loki con sumo cuidado, ignorando la situación— ¿Estas bien? Dime en que parte estas sangrando.

— ¡Solo salgamos de aquí! —Grito al borde del colapso— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación, idiota?

— ¡Thor! Me emociona mucho encontrarte por estos lares—sonríe la rubia—Pero me temo que tu hermano me pertenece en estos momentos.

La sangre del dios nórdico arde, no sabe si es por la forma en la que la hechicera le hablo a su hermano o por una rara mezcla de celos. Loki no era de nadie, su alma corrompida y libre nunca estaría atada a la presencia de algún ser.

Movió sus dedos pero una sustancia espesa se colaba entre ellos, pronto descubrió el origen. El costado de su hermano expulsaba sangre a un ritmo alarmante.

—Me estoy aburriendo de tu juego…—Amora nuevamente forma unas esferas de energía, más grandes y amenazantes que las anteriores, alcanzando a encerrar a Clint junto con Natasha, a Bruce como Hulk en otra y por ultimo a Steve a lado de Tony, quien con el impacto estaba muy lastimado.

—Vamos solo está engañándonos—confirmó Natasha pero al dar salir de la esfera esta la ataco quemándole gran parte de su piernas.

— ¡Natasha!—corrió a ayudarla Clint alejándola.

Amora sonrió victoriosa, elevándose y extendiendo sus brazos…siendo un blanco perfecto. Loki soltó una risita que paso como un quejido, _¡realmente los vengadores son inocentes!_ Pensó mientras trataba de enderezarse entre los brazos de Thor, para dar su actuación del milenio.

—Thor…—tosió sangre—. Ayúdame en una _**última**_ cosa, hermano mío…

—No, Loki—habla con voz autoritaria—. Tienes que descansar, yo averiguare la manera de llevarnos a casa.

 _¡Oh que cursi!_

—Entiende…—Baja la mirada…tal vez sería buena idea toser un poco más de sangre, lo hace—Ya no hay arreglo para mi…estoy muerto desde que nací—desvía la mirada—confía en mi…

 _¡Tanto drama me va hacer vomitar!_

Loki junta sus manos en su pecho cerrando sus ojos, forma una esfera mucho más grande que va extendiéndose hasta llegar a las otras, destruyéndolas al instante y liberando a los vengadores.

 _¡Un momento digno de las películas Disney!_

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste destruir mi magia, vil hechicero de quinta!? —Chilla Amora, lista para atacar de nuevo.

— ¡B-basta Encantadora! —El azabache apenas podía hablar—. Puedes irte de una vez o quedarte a pelear con _**nosotros**_ —Levanto la mano invocando más esferas de energía mientras los vengadores se reunían atrás de él.

Amora suspiro, la habían "vencido" pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho—. Regresare— con un chasquido un portal se abrió atrás de ella y la succiono.

 _¡Yey! ¡Un final feliz! ¡Qué alegría!_

Loki se rio ante sus pensamientos, este año le arrebataría el Oscar a Leonardo Di Caprio

Pero su cuerpo realmente había gastado mucha energía

Y nuestro querido dios del engaño termino desmayado.

O-O-O-O

El electrocardiógrafo emitía leves _pip_ cada segundo mientras su pecho subía con dificultad. Era duro para Thor ver a su hermano así, para los dioses la enfermedad nunca llegaba y si lo hacían casi todos empezaban a dar el pésame a la familia. Ahora tenía que soportar ver a Loki extinguiéndose poco a poco, viendo como su piel blanca cambiaba de tonos azules a grises. Tomo su helada mano tratando de calentarla, de regresarle la vida antes fluyente pero incluso eso resultaba inútil.

—Thor, no deberías preocuparte tanto…—suspira Steve entrando a la enfermería—Tony afirma que Loki pronto estará bien, según sus informes el recupero parte de su magia en el enfrentamiento y eso lo está curando.

—Supuse eso, después de todo él fue quien nos salvó—Sonrió ante esa idea.

Rogers solo desvió la mirada, ahora sentía que le debía un favor a Loki y aun no estaba muy seguro de entregarle su confianza.

—Te traje comida—le entrego una bandeja llena de carne, verduras y una botella de Hidromiel—No has comido, nos tienes preocupados a casi todos…—se rio nervioso mientras tomaba asiento a lado del.

—Gracias, amigo mío. Nuevamente me han mostrado lealtad, estoy en deuda con ustedes—lo primero que toma es la botella de su bebida predilecta— ¿Gustas?

—Te aceptare el trago, ha sido una semana muy difícil…

*X-men: Referencia a los trajes antiguos, amarillos y azules, también al comentario que Deadpool hace en su película "ridículos atuendos"

*La cabala: Norman (El duende verde) hizo una alianza con varios supervillanos, Namor, Emma Frost, Hood, Doctor Doom y Loki (con el cuerpo de Sif, después del Ragnarok) . Esto sale en el comic Dark Reign en donde Norman toma poder de las armas de Tony, el gobierno y estados unidos. ¡Está muy bueno! ¡Se los recomiendo!

¡Hola! ¡Hemos regresado! Ya nos encontramos un poco mejor pero aun la escuela me presiona demasiado y el trabajo mantiene ocupada a mi hermana.

Las actualizaciones van a hacer cada dos semanas, los jueves, aunque si no tenemos mucho trabajo también podría ser cada semana los jueves así que les pedimos checar constantemente ¡Nos ayudarían mucho!

Chicas, estamos muy agradecidas por todo su apoyo, no nos cansaremos de decirlo.

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	9. Bienvenido

Capítulo 9

 _ **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**_

"Bienvenido"

— ¿Cómo sigue el asgardiano? _—_ Pregunto Nick Fury a su agente.

— Los reportes de la torre no son muy claros, Stark está ocultando como siempre, lo que ocurre en la torre, pero si el clima no miente, parece que ha estado mejorando a raíz de que la lluvia que empezó a azotar Nueva York desde ese día ha dimitido e inclusive el día de hoy hubo sol _—_ reporto Mary Hill.

— Esos malditos dioses que solo complican mi existencia, pero supongo que no es todo o ya no estarías mirándome como si fueras a ser condenada a una ejecución _—_ Mary Hill sostuvo valientemente su portátil y desplego los diferentes videos que eran trending topic en el mundo entero

— _Según los últimos reportes la situación en el banco ha sido neutralizada gracias a nuestros queridos vengadores y al supervillano Loki. La gente se ha sorprendido antes este último hecho. Las especulaciones han empezado y se rumorea algo de un posible programa para curar a los villanos, con esto se planea su próxima reintegración a la socied…._ _—_

— _Loki brinco para proteger con su cuerpo a Stark y evitar un ataque lo vimos desde nuestro departamento verdad amor, ¿Crees que estén en una relación y por eso Loki los ayudo?_

— _Loki protegió al resto de los vengadores de esa mujer que lanzaba bolas verdes lo vi con mis propios ojos, lo juro…_

— _Yo me encontraba parado en una esquina y pude ver claramente como Iron Man se reusaba a entregarle a Thor, el lindo chico que sostenía en sus brazos, parecía decidido a mantenerlo con el…_

— ¿ _Alguien sabía que Loki tiene twitter? ¡Únanse!_ —La chica dentro del video movía emocionada su celular para enseñar a página—. _Ha publicado su vida dentro de la torre…_

— _La pregunta del día de hoy ¿ese ser es más poderoso que los vengadores juntos? Si usted cree que si mande su twitt a…—_

—Señor eso es solo lo más destacado de lo que se ha estado publicando actualmente — Nick Fury aparto sus ojos de la pantalla.

— Por el momento dejaremos que esto continúe, dale la orden a la viuda negra que vigile muy de cerca a los asgardianos e investiga todo lo que puedas de esa mujer que ataco, puedes retirarte…

O-o-o-o

Clint apago la televisión sumamente enojado por los acontecimientos ocurridos, aun no podía creer que Loki les había salvado la vida, se sentía a mano con él, a pesar de las circunstancias ocurridas hace un par de meses y eso no era correcto no importa que ahora los hubiera salvado eso no borraba el hecho de que habían muerto muchas personas por su culpa.

—Es mejor no buscarle tres pies al gato, Clint— interrumpió sus pensamientos Banner ofreciéndole una taza de café —Loki solo estará con nosotros unos pocos meses y si con ello puede resarcir algo de todo el mal que ha hecho porque no permitir que nos ayude de todas formas no es como si nosotros fuéramos completamente seres claros ¿no crees?

—Pienso que por el bien del equipo es mejor dejar las cosas como están y preocuparnos por encontrar a esa bruja y evitar que haga más daño, es obvio que este fue su primer intento y logro mandar a dos de nosotros al hospital, sin contar que dejo a Loki al borde de un coma— opino el Capitán América que había escuchado la conversación.

— ¡Ohh! que triste están teniendo una reunión sin invitarme y peor aún en mi propia cocina, que falta de buenos modales por parte de ustedes— dijo Tony arrebatándole la taza de té a Bruce

—Deberías estar en el área médica Tony ¿Qué haces aquí? —reprendió Steve a Stark, este lo ignoro olímpicamente, ofendiendo demasiado al capitán quien solo se limitó a seguir bebiendo su taza de café.

—En ese lugar el ambiente estaba demasiado aburrido y necesitaba trabajar, porque si saben que todos viven de que este genio millonario haga mucho dinero ¿verdad?

—Señor lamento interrumpir pero mis sensores dicen que el señor Loki está por despertar— informo J.A.R.V.I.S. al grupo que salió en estampida hasta el área médica.

—Heridos primero— grito Iron Man empujando a los demás para ser el primero en pasar al cuarto del enfermo donde Thor vigilaba a su hermano

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre?, ¿Porque están todos aquí nos atacan? —dijo un angustiado Thor interponiendo su cuerpo entre su hermano y sus compañeros.

—Tranquilo ricitos, J.A.R.V.I.S. piensa que la diva durmiente esta por despertar y no podíamos perder el momento — contesto el hombre de hierro colocándose al otro lado de la cama, observando los aparatos que monitoreaban el estado de salud del dios del engaño.

—Es muy difícil descansar cuando haces tanto escándalo mortal— fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el asgardiano quien se negaba a abrir los ojos, la maldita de Amora se había excedido en verdad lo había herido, ya se las pagaría cuando la fuera a ver al departamento, ahora tendría que esperar más tiempo para usar su magia pensaba el dios desconectándose de su entorno hasta que la voz de su hermano lo interrumpió

—Hermano, por favor abre los ojos, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo? — Loki en verdad no tenia deseos de atender a nadie aún tenía que hacer el inventario de sus heridas y la magia que le restaba.

—Necesitamos saber si te duele algo para saber si necesitamos modificar tu dosis de medicamentos— comento Bruce, intentando obtener una reacción del dios, los ojos de Loki se abrieron

—No es necesario mortal ya me encuentro bien, ahora Stark si fueras tan amable de ofrecerme un whisky de tu colección estaría mejor—ordeno el señor del engaño tratando de levantarse con sumo cuidado.

—Ya lo sabes Diva, yo no soy tu mayordomo si vas a querer un whisky tendrás que pararte e ir por el — respondió un Tony muy risueño cerrándole el ojo

—Claro impertinente, después de que te salvo la vida a ti y tu equipo lo menos que podrías hacer es concederme todos mis deseos, midgardiano

—Loki ¿Quién es esa mujer que nos atacó? Tu hermano solo nos ha dicho que se llama Amora y fue tu maestra* ¿Es cierto?, ¿Qué desea? — pregunto el Capitán quien ya no podía soportar la charada que mantenían esos dos, nuevamente los celos lo atacaban sin piedad alguna.

Loki permaneció en silencio, meditando la situación y dando suspenso al momento, en verdad era un gran actor —eso es cierto, fue mi maestra y una fiel aliada, hasta mi destierro de Asgard, desde ese momento no la había vuelto a ver, hasta ese día del ataque y ¿Que quiere? Mi poder, tal vez, es bien sabido que si le arrancas el corazón a un hechicero y te lo tragas es posible obtener sus poderes y a pesar del sello de Odín mi magia sigue estando dentro de mí— era un genio malvado si la cara de Thor era un presagio de que sus planes acababan de ser promovidos mejor de lo que esperaba.

Las palabras de su madre Frigga, giraban en su cabeza después de haber escuchado lo que su hermano decía "Thor tu hermano y tu viajaran a Midgar un lugar supuestamente seguro pero la verdad es otra, para los hechiceros es perfecto para esconderse entre las sombras, todo mundo conoce la pena que carga tu hermano y lo vulnerable que ahora es, no dudo que algún brujo lo suficientemente ambicioso para anteponer su seguridad, desee obtener el poder de tu hermano, si fallas en protegerlo Thor, lo perderemos para siempre, el morirá y su alma jamás podrá descansar porque será destruida en el proceso de cambio, te lo suplico Thor no lo dejes solo, cuida a mi bebe" —¡Eso no va a ocurrir hermano, lo juro por Odín primero la mato antes de permitir que ponga una sola mano en ti!, Nadie va a tocar al hijo menor de mi padre yo Thor hijo de Odín príncipe de Asgard lo…

—Claro, Claro ricitos ya entendimos la idea, ahora Loki que podemos hacer para detener a esa mujer si es tu aliada conocerás sus puntos débiles, ahora ayúdate y planea una estrategia conmigo para evitar que su magia nos dañe— dijo Tony sentándose en la cama del Asgardiano.

Esto era una complicación contaba con el juramento de Thor, pero Anthony Stark representaba un gran problema, enseñarle los principios de la magia de Amora implicaría que conociera un poco de los suyos.

—Clar… — Fue interrumpido por J.A.R.V.I.S. —Señor he terminado el estudio sobre el estado de salud de la señorita Romanoff y tengo que informarle que las noticias no son buenas — el silencio reino en la habitación trayendo con él un sentimiento de tristeza y perdida

—Bueno será mejor ir con ella y analizar la situación juntos, Clint, Bruce ¿vienen conmigo? — con un asentimiento de cabeza ambos abandonaron la habitación.

—Retomaremos esta conversación más adelante — se despidió Rogers quien decidió informar a S.H.I.E.L.D. de los recientes acontecimientos para tomar un plan en conjunto.

O-o-o-o

—Entonces estas diciéndome que jamás recuperare la movilidad de las piernas al cien por ciento. Con mucho trabajo lograre caminar sola— contesto la viuda negra que se hallaba sentada en la cama de su habitación mientras Bruce le proyectaba imágenes estadísticas e ideas para su tratamiento.

—No es así, Bruce te está mostrando las distintas cosas que podemos hacer para superar ese pequeño inconveniente, zanahoria, tranquila en el peor de los casos puedo construir algunas piezas robóticas que te dejen como nueva— sugirió Stark, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del grupo.

—Vamos esto me recuerda a nuestra misión en Polonia, cuando fuimos heridos ¿Lo recuerdas? Y en esa ocasión no contábamos con toda esta tecnología lo vamos a superar— secundo Clint al hombre de hierro ante la mirada seria e imperturbable de la viuda negra.

—De acuerdo, Bruce empezare el tratamiento que consideres más conveniente— respondió la dama rogando que la dejaran en paz, para poder sumirse en su miseria.

—Entonces si todo está decidido vayamos a comer, ven a mi red velvet hoy tendrás la suerte de estar entre mis brazos— pidió Tony logrando que la viuda negra lo golpeara en el hombro, este soltó un grito pues sus heridas no habían sanado.

—Bruce podrías llevarme al comedor por favor— solicito Natasha.

—Con gusto— dijo Bruce tomándola suavemente de la cama para levantarla.

—Sabes creo que se está aprovechando de la situación— murmuro Stark a Clint.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la silla de ruedas en la que se ha estado moviendo, esta aun lado de la cama y no había tenido ningún problema en usarla hasta ahorita— le contesto el arquero a su amigo.

O-o-o-o

—Gracias por querer ayudarme Thor pero puedo caminar solo, no es necesario que camines pegado a mi o que me abraces—insistía un fastidiado dios a su hermano

El señor del trueno bajo su mirada, apenado por su comportamiento—Solo creo que es muy pronto para que actúes como si nada te hubiera pasado, estuviste inconsciente cerca de tres días

— ¡Tres días¡ ¡por Hela! había prometido actualizar antier y revelar el secr…—Callo abruptamente el asgardiano al recordar quien lo acompañaba — J.A.R.V.I.S mi es stakphone ¿Dónde se encuentra? — pregunto Loki quien seguía maldiciendo a Amora por su incompetencia

— _Se encuentra en la sala recargándose señor_ — satisfecho con la respuesta se apresuró a recuperar ese pequeña fuente de distracción para ponerse al día con sus seguidores, sus fieles esclavos que poco a poco iban cayendo bajo sus encantos.

—Loki está bien que juegues con eso pero necesito que te alimentes primero. Usar tu magia consume tu energía y debes comer bien para recuperarte pronto—le insistía Thor a su hermano quien se escabullía lejos de él para evitar que el grandulón pudiera arrebatarle el teléfono lo conocía bastante bien para saber que ese era su objetivo y necesitaba un momento para procesar la información que está revisando y corroborar que fuera cierta.

— Muy bien diva de mi corazón, obedece a tu hermano — sin más Tony Stark le arrebato el teléfono mientras colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo arrastraba al comedor —ahora sí mal no recuerdo tú estabas a punto de revelarme los secretos para entender el asunto de la magia asgardiana…—los ojos de Loki buscaron los de Iron Man estaban relativamente cerca muy cerca tal vez podría hacerle una broma al playboy, que aprendiera a no jugar con él, su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, después de todo este mortal parecía haberle perdido el respeto.

Justo cuando pasaban cerca de un pasillo el dios de las travesuras empujo al midgardiano atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared — ¿Quieres conocer todos mis secretos de hechicero, Tony?, ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? — Susurro en su oído al multimillonario que había pasado de estar blanco por el susto y falta de aire a ponerse rojo por la clara insinuación del dios pero primero muerto antes de mostrarse intimidado eso sí que no y haciendo gala de toda su galladura le respondió.

— ¿Qué necesitas cuernitos, que el gran Tony, puede concederte cualquier cosa? Claro excepto la dominación mundial o matar a cualquier miembro de tu familia, la primera por obvias razones y la segunda por cuestiones diplomáticas entre la Tierra y Asgard supongo que eso queda claro ¿No? — la risa de Loki inundo el lugar, en verdad le caía bien ese mortal, había sido una pena que no hubiera podido controlar su mente en su momento hubieran podio ser compañeros de pelea, por lo menos era capaz de seguirle en las conversaciones.

— Muy bien mi querido Tony—continuo acercándose a sus labios, manteniendo el suspenso, casi podía sentir los labios de ese multimillonario que podía jurar no estaba respirando en ese momento —aquello que yo deseo es… vida social, — dijo alejándose de Stark quien prácticamente cayó al piso sin saber si estaba aliviado o desilusionado de que no lo besara —ya sabes salir a comer fuera, fiestas, viajes a las playas y no estaría de más ir a apostar algo de todo ese dinero que tienes, mi tiempo aquí es muy limitado y si debo pasar mi vida encerrado en una prisión, pasare el momento lo mejor que pueda— volvió a dirigir su vista al hombre que intentaba levantarse ofreciendo su mano le cuestiono —¿Trato? —

Tony lo observo por un momento, el dios del engaño y las travesuras le estaba ofreciendo un trato, su conocimiento por un acceso libre por su mundo, claro el trato tenía muchos huecos y formas de doblarlo, que alguien como Loki no duraría en aprovechar, pero siendo sus ansias de conocimiento su mayor defecto como negarse a esto; tal vez si tuviera la prudencia del capi-paleta se negaría, si fuera bruce lo golpearía hasta dejarlo hecho papilla, pero él no era conocido por su prudencia y buenas decisiones ¿No? —Acepto—dijo tomándolo por la mano y jalándolo al piso, provocando que ambos quedaran cara a cara.

—Esta asociación se está volviendo muy interesante— dijo Loki con un tono de voz demasiado sexy para el gusto de Tony quien empezaba a sentirse muy emocionado por decir poco.

— ¿Que se supone que están haciendo solos los dos ahí? —pregunto Bruce quien estaba buscando a Tony para empezar a comer —olvídenlo no quiero saberlo pero más valen que se mueva porque Thor viene en esta dirección buscando a su hermano y no quiero terminar en el cuarto médico — no había terminado de hablar cuando ambos se encontraban separados arreglando su ropa.

—Hermano al fin te encuentro, vayamos a comer— tomando la mano de Loki, Thor lo arrastro hasta el comedor, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado no era ningún idiota había notado como su hermano acorralo a Stark de la misma forma en que ambos lo hacían cuando se trataba de seducir alguna sirvienta del palacio, eran claras las intenciones de su hermano, solamente no interfirió esperando ver el momento en que el mortal saliera corriendo pidiendo ayuda, pero eso no paso ¿Quería decir que el midgardiano había aceptado los avances de su hermano? Lo único que lo tranquilizaba y evitaba la muerte prematura de Stark por poner sus ojos en lo suyo era el hecho de saber que para el orgullo de su hermano, jamás estaría a la altura de él, una persona tan simple como Tony Stark.

O-o-o-o

La comida en la torre de los vengadores nunca se podría considerar normal pensaba Clint pero esto era sin lugar a dudas digno de la dimensión desconocida, reflexionando desde un principio todo pintaba a que iban a terminar las cosas mal.

—Thor podrías por favor bajar ese martillo con cuidado— decía para su sorpresa un tranquilo Bruce que se encontraba protegiendo a Natasha, quien había sido la única que no podía ponerse bajo resguardo, cuando Stark dejo caer la bomba de que se iba de fiesta esta noche con Loki y no los esperáramos hasta dentro de dos días porque necesitaba llevar a su "amigo" a lindos lugares, sus ojos viajaron por instinto al culpable de la situación quien se encontraba tomado por el cuello por un furioso Thor que parecía apunto de matar a Stark.

—Ni siquiera tengo que hablar para que entre ustedes se maten— hablo muy tranquilo Loki a la viuda que no apartaba la mirada de Bruce esperando que este perdiera el control y Hulk apareciera

—No es de tu interés, ahora controla a tu hermano antes de que todo se salga de control.

Loki observo la situación y con un gesto de aburrimiento descarto la posibilidad de ayudar —en estos momentos tu eres más entretenida—murmuro acercándose más a ella— ¿sabes lo que Amora arrojo en esas bolas de energía? —Loki se golpeó la cabeza y rodo los ojos—. Olvide que eres una midgardiana, por lo tanto no sabes nada—suspiro—. Es un tipo de magia que actuaría como ustedes los mortales llaman un ácido, que corroe las terminales nerviosas para provocar un gran dolor, aun en este momento la magia de Amora sigue en ti ¿Porque no les has dicho a los demás que sigues teniendo mucho dolor?

La cara de la agente seguía en blanco no le iba dar el gusto a Loki de verla sufrir —eso no te importa, déjame en paz.

El dios del engaño empezaba a aburrirse y teniendo a esa mujer enferma, no le servía para nada, muy disimuladamente observo la situación, su hermano y Steve habían pasado a gritarse el uno al otro mientras Tony trataba de recuperar el aliento estaban ocupados, el arquero parecía bastante distraído.

Era el momento perfecto.

—Natasha ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte? — pregunto al tiempo que con un rápido movimiento la tomaba de la cintura y clavaba un cuchillo en una de sus piernas.

El grito de dolor de la viuda fue lo que centró la atención de todos en el banco donde en un momento estaba su compañera, ahora no se encontraba nadie solo había una marca de sangre donde debería estar su amiga

— J.A.R.V.I.S ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto Steve

— _El señor Loki ataco a la señorita Romanoff antes de desaparecer, mis sensores registran que se encuentran en la enfermería en este momento._

El grupo de superhéroes corrió hasta el área médica, decididos a golpear a Loki, si este daño a su mejor amiga, pero el espectáculo que recibieron fue impresionante, al punto de que los dejo paralizados, dentro de uno de los cuartos el dios del engaño se encontraba parado cerca de una inconsciente Natasha que tenía dibujado en sus piernas una serie de símbolos que brillan de color rojo.

—Loki dibujo esas marcas con el cuchillo— dijo atónito Clint, que salió de su ensoñación y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero un campo de energía se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué demonios hace tu hermano Thor? Maldita sea juro que si la lastima lo matare —grito Bruce mientras que su piel empezaba a cambiar a color verde.

— _Señor, mis escáner detecta que los nervios atrofiados de la señorita Romanoff, están siendo regenerados, pero el nivel de energía del Señor Odinson está descendiendo. Puedo atacar a Loki con paralizantes desde dentro del cuarto ¿Desea que lo haga?_

—Espera un momento si la situación se pone peligrosa para cualquiera de los dos detén a Loki— ordeno el millonario mientras observaba como los símbolos en las piernas de la viuda iban desapareciendo.

Después de cinco minutos el dios del engaño cayó al piso y las barreras desaparecieron, permitiendo que todos se precipitaran al interior, Tony se acercó a Loki para ayudarlo a subir a una camilla —Eso es lo más estúpido que he visto a alguien hacer, Hulk estuvo a punto de salir a golpearte— Loki se carcajeo y tomando a Stark del cuello lo acerco a su cara —Aun tengo deseos de salir a divertimos esta noche y no es mi culpa que sean tan aburridos, si no hacía algo interesante todo iba a terminar en un gran pleito en la cocina—la risa de Tony fue toda contestación que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que Thor lo aventara lejos del dios

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto Thor mientras tomaba la cara de Loki entre sus manos y lo observaba con atención.

—Estoy bien Thor, tienes que encontrar otra pregunta que hacerme estoy empezando a pensar que es la única que conoces—sonrió al notar sus celos—. Por cierto no tienes que agradecerme haber salvado la vida de tu amiga, la magia de Amora seguía matándola como un veneno que se expandía por su cuerpo.

Esto fue todo lo que el dios pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¿A qué se refería Loki? —Pregunto Clint a Thor quien ya cargaba en sus brazos a su hermano para llevarlo a su habitación

—No lo sé, pero tal vez Natasha cuando despierta pueda explicarnos que paso

O-o-o-o

— ¿En serio vas a salir esta noche con Loki? — pregunto Bruce a Tony Stark que se paseaba por su inmenso armario escogiendo el atuendo perfecto para esa noche.

—Ya te dije que sí, vamos hermano me conoces cuantos días llevo sin salir ¿seis, siete? Es más de lo que normalmente acostumbro me hace falta una distracción— respondió el playboy mientras cambiaba nuevamente la corbata y escogía un nuevo reloj.

—Claro, eso lo entiendo pero ¿porque necesitas llevar a Loki contigo? —cuestionaba el científico intentando que el cerebro del ingeniero empezara a trabajar

—Porque a cambio de este pequeño favor él va a enseñarme como crear un escudo capaz de rechazar la magia y una manera más eficiente de mantener estable los núcleos de los escudos, ¿No te parece una razón suficiente? —Contesto el brillante científico analizando la información que J.A.R.V.I.S. le daba sobre las reservaciones hechas para esa noche.

—Ok ¿cómo conseguirás que Thor te dé permiso para acércate a Loki? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste echado de su habitación y prohibió que te acercaras a ese piso— frunció el ceño —. Por si fuera poco Steve fue el designado para mantenerte alejado ¿Cómo piensas sortear esos obstáculos? — el genio miro a su mejor amigo y le lanzo una enigmática sonrisa.

—Mi querido amigo, si te quedas a mi lado por aproximadamente una hora veras que nada es imposible para Edward Antony Stark— tomando del hombro a su compañero salieron a su despacho personal donde a la orden del hombre de hierro varias cámaras enfocaron distintas habitaciones—. Paso 1 ¿no consideras que el anciano ha estado muy estresado estos días? creo que una buena noche de sueño le vendrá muy bien— Bruce miraba a Tony con desconfianza para observar a Steve quien traía en sus manos una taza de la que bebía

—No es cierto…No te atreviste ah…— balbuceo Banner al caer en cuenta de lo que posiblemente tramaba Stark.

—Paso 2 Nada mejor que una muy feliz novia para arruinar los momentos entre hermanos, el muchachote no va a tener nada que agradecerme, ¿ves? puedo ser muy generoso— Bruce regreso su vista a la segunda pantalla donde Thor recibía a una muy feliz Jane mientras que esta lo arrastraba de regreso al elevador

— ¿Qué hiciste Stark? — pregunto un confundido Banner

— ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo mande una limosina con flores a recoger a Jane, hice reservaciones para dos en un restaurante de estilo Nórdico donde su principal menú es carne— se miró por última vez al espejo— La reservación está a nombre de "Thor, hijo de Odin, dueño del poderoso Mjolnir, heredero de Asgard" ¡No sabes cuánto batalle para que lograran anotar todo el maldito nombre! — se ríe al recordar la llamada—, además de reservarles una de las mejores habitaciones del Marriot con todo lo extra para hacerlo una muy feliz velada, ¿Ya ves nadie sufre? ahora si me permites tanto trabajo requiere un premio y el mío me está esperando dos pisos arriba….

O-o-o-o

— ¡Pero mira que ven mis ojos! la diva cenicienta, en esos horribles harapos esperando a su príncipe azul— bromeo Tony acercándose a Loki quien observaba el elevador con rabia.

—Supongo señor Stark que todo el drama de hace un rato es su culpa ¿No es cierto? —sonrió acercándose cual felino a su presa provocando que Iron Man diera un paso hacia atrás para ganar espacio.

—Te lo dije, para mí no existen imposibles, ahora no esperaras que permita que me vean con alguien tan… como decírtelo sin ofenderte cuernitos… pero no estas a mi altura — Loki rodo los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa —pero no te entristezcas cenicienta que yo pensé en todo J.A.R.V.I.S. muéstrale a nuestro invitado donde cambiarse.

Las luces de una habitación se prendieron y Loki guiado por su curiosidad lo siguió para encontrarse con un atuendo digno de un dios —debo reconocer que de vez en cuando tienes buen gusto Stark.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Con tu hermano?, yo no sería capaz de colgarme las cortinas de mi madre en la espalda— la risa del asgardiano salió desde la habitación.

Un par de horas con Stark podrían mejorarle el ánimo.

O-o-o-o

Las marquesina del lugar fue lo primero que Loki observo al llegar a su destino, la entrada de un cine viejo donde se anunciaban aquellas películas de cine en blanco y negro que realmente le habían gustado de su última visita a la tierra de manera pacífica, le causo un grato interés al dios, la fachada oscura y antigua creaba la ilusión de encontrarse en un lugar peligroso excitante, las paredes de ladrillo le daban una sensación de crudeza que le saco una sonrisa siniestra, afuera una multitud de jóvenes capto su atención todos vestidos con sus mejores galas seguían con una codicia en la mirada a la camioneta de lujo donde se transportaban.

— ¿Estás listo cuernitos? No me hagas quedar mal recuerda que tengo una imagen que cuidar— las puertas se abrieron y el gran Tony Stark hizo su aparición en público sonriendo mientras levantaba los brazos para recibir la aclamación de su pueblo.

Dentro de la camioneta el dios del engaño se carcajeaba de la actuación de su compañero. Sin esperar más se bajó del vehículo con la cabeza en alto y sin amedrentarse por el silencio que causo su aparición le dirigió una mirada a la multitud que lo había reconocido, para luego sonreírles y de sus manos aparecer una pequeña flor que ofreció a una de las muchachas que aguardaban por entrar —Te veo adentro — fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que un rugido de gritos de emoción inundara el lugar, los flashes de las cámaras cayeron sobre la pareja y el tumulto del grupo intentando acercarse forzó a la seguridad a mover rápidamente a las dos celebridades dentro del establecimiento.

"Eso fue lo más intenso y caliente que he visto" pensaba Iron Man mientras eran dirigidos por varios pasillos hasta el reservado que solicito, su compañero de juerga iba a la par de él observando todo sin mostrar el menor interés de realizar una conversación. Por su parte estaba bien al verlo bajar de la camioneta se sorprendió nuevamente de lo bien que se veía cuando había visto ese traje negro con líneas blancas había pensado que se vería bien en Loki*, pero también lo había escogido como un modo de burlarse de él porque tendría que llevar una camisa rosa para combinarlo, sin embargo nunca pensó que lo dejaría sin palabras, tenía que reconocer que sabía llevar los trajes con porte.

—Señor Stark ¿está bien el reservado que le designamos? ¿Está todo a su gusto?— pregunto la hostess* que no le quitaba la mira de encima al dios

—Claro está bien ahora para empezar trae dos botellas de Louis Roederer Cristal Medallón y una de Macallan de 1974, eso es todo puedes dejarnos —una vez que ambos se quedaron solos Tony Stark apretó un botón de la mesa y la música lleno la habitación—. Es como estar en el lugar pero sin visitas indeseadas— le comento a su pareja de aventura de esta noche quien estudiaba el entorno a través de las ventanas que le mostraban el interior del bar.

—Es un lugar impresionante Stark me has sorprendido esta noche— comento Loki trayendo tranquilidad a su anfitrión.

El lugar era como una gran circo con varias pistas para bailar pero el foco del establecimiento era una gran pista iluminada de blanco que se encontraba al centro alineado con una gran lámpara que giraba mientras proyectaba luces sobre todo el sitio, pantallas gigantes y más luces en las paredes le daban un aspecto de cuento de hadas.

Las bebidas pronto estuvieron en su mesa y ambos tomaron de ellas. Anécdotas venían a sus cabezas conforme la cantidad de copas se acumulaba.

—Una vez a Thor lo descubrieron llevando a una dama al trono de Odín—comento Loki sirviéndose más vino— ¡Incluso la dejo sentarse! Pero "padre de todo" llego justo en ese momento ¿No hace falta decir que Thor se quedó sin acción esa noche, verdad? —suelta una risa verdadera, no de esas falsas que siempre lo acompañaban en sus discursos malvados, incluso esta sonó dulce provocándole un fuerte escalofrió a Tony.

—Steve siempre me regaña si traía alguna admiradora a la torre—comenta sonriente—Ya sabes, tiene 92 años y no es muy abierto a las nuevas ideas pero aun así el pobre me trata de aconsejar diciéndome cosas como "deberías pedirle permiso a sus padres" "Llévala a un baile" "Antes de besarla pídele permiso" —Bufa mientras gira los ojos, escuchando nuevamente la encantadora risa de Loki— ¿Por qué no puede ser como Natasha*? ¡Tiene 70 años y luce como una maravillosa mujer de 35!

El dios levanta una ceja, no sabía de la edad de la viuda negra pero tampoco es como si lo pudiera usar en su contra—Bueno, no es nada comparada a la edad de Thor o la mía

— ¿Cuántas décadas tienes? —bromea el multimillonario.

—No podría decirte un número exacto—suspira concentrándose en un punto fijo mientras movía su copa de un lado a otro—Tal vez desde la aparición del _homo sapiens_ claro, Thor debe tener un poco más y ni hablar de Odin o Bor.

Aquellas palabras impresionaron a Tony—Eres muy viejo, cuernitos y las chicas aún se mueren por ti—le guiño el ojo—. Debes de pasarme el secreto de tu inmortalidad…seguramente has vivido muchas cosas con ricitos de oro.

Loki soltó un melancólico suspiro, volviéndose a preguntar _**¿Qué seria Loki sin Thor?**_ Odiaba cuando su mente le jugaba malas pasadas en momentos de alegría. Siguiendo sus instintos naturales (además quería distraerse) bajo a las pistas a bailar sorprendiendo a Tony quien no esperaba que el dios del engaño quisiera mostrarse ante los mortales.

Olvidando todo el dios de la travesura se unió a un grupo que bailaba en la pista, imitando sus movimientos, creando otros con una gran facilidad pronto fue el centro de atención, las cámaras y la gente se unían al reconocerlo. Loki reía e incitaba a los demás a bailar con él, en algunas ocasiones arrojaba alguna bebida provocando más gritos de emoción por parte de la multitud. Tony se mantenía al margen vigilando la situación hasta que el dios de la mentira lo encontró y jalándolo a la pista le grito para hacerse oír entre la multitud —Me decepcionas Stark, parado ahí como un guardia, creí que sabias divertirte.

—Por favor pensé que ya habías superado que era mejor que tú para bailar.

La multitud aclamaba, pronto los gritos de team Tony contra Team Loki retumbaban en todo el recinto. Una guerra de pasos y parejas circulaban alrededor de ellos mientras competían por demostrar quién podría girar más sin caer o brincar más alto o quién era el mejor en seducir a una mujer con sus pasos de baile, pronto las desilusionadas chicas fueron quedando de lado y los pasos seductores eran para provocar que su rival cayera a sus pies. Los observadores los incitaban la luz de los celulares tomando fotos y grabando creaban un ambiente de expectación combinado con excitación, todos deseaban que la euforia acabara, ser testigos del triunfo y la caída del otro, mas nadie se esperaba el desenlace que presenciaron…

Todo ocurrió en un instante el hombre de hierro había demostrado unos pasos increíbles que terminaron con un giro dejándolo tambaleante a punto de estrellarse en el piso, pero fue detenido por Loki quien tomando su mano lo estabilizo pegándolo a él, sus miradas se cruzaron y siguiendo el impulso del momento Tony había unido sus labios en un beso intenso correspondido por el asgardiano.

El silencio de la multitud, trajo a la realidad a la pareja quienes al abrir los ojos notaron el espectáculo que estaban dando, había sido un error de cálculo por parte del dios, pero una vez que ambos se alejaron, los gritos de emoción y la algarabía del grupo que los rodeaba los obligo a retirarse a su palco privado mientras su grupo de recién adquiridos fans pedían fotos, autógrafos y les arrojaban ropa interior de ambos sexos con números telefónicos.

— ¿Otro vaso de whisky? — fue lo único que el maravilloso cerebro del genio pudo decir, pero no demerito contra el simple asentamiento de cabeza que el proclamado lengua de plata pudo dar.

*Hostees: Mesera en restaurantes

*Maestra: En Tales of Asgard, una película animada de Thor se puede observar a Amora enseñándole magia a Loki.

*Traje de Loki: Descripción basada en una imagen en donde nuestro querido Tom sale. (La imagen esta en nuestra página de Facebook, el link esta arriba)

*Edad de Natasha: Es cierto ella tiene 70 años pero no envejece gracias a que ella también tiene una variación del suero de super soldado.

¡Regresamos! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

Agradezcan todo el ironfrost en este episodio a mi hermana pero no se preocupen, el thorki pronto regresara.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!


End file.
